His Magical Nuisance
by SubmissiveSwan
Summary: London England 1930's. Hermione Granger meets the infamous and alluring Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Their worlds collide intermingling magic, lust, passion and possibly love?
1. The Leaky Cauldron

_His Magical Nuisance_

 **AN: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter or Jekyll and Hyde, I only write for fun! Just letting everyone know that Hermione's character is slightly different for style purposes and is a mix of Pauline Fossil from Ballet Shoes and includes Petrova and Posey from that story! Hope you all enjoy, and this story is Mature, so just warning you now!**

 _ **Leaky Cauldron, London England, 1930s**_

It was a quiet summer day, Hermione Granger was working as a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron to get some extra money for school. Wearing a black frock, with a white collar and white cuffs. Her hair was blonde, straightened, and with a bow adorning it as a decoration. She also wore black heels to match, and white bobby socks. Everyone was relaxing and idly chatting amongst themselves when everyone noticed a tall, dark and handsome man walk through the doors. He sat at the bar, ordering himself a beer. He wore a grey pant suit with a blue tie, dark leather shoes and a dark over coat. She had never seen this man before, she could sense something not normal about him. He wasn't a wizard, but he wasn't entirely human either.

She turned her back for a moment to serve a woman and her daughter before she jumped hearing screaming and smashing glass. "What the fuck is this goat piss?! I asked for a fucking _**beer**_!" Tom the barkeep looked at this man with livid eyes. Hermione not having any of this, walking up to him she crossed her arms. " _Excuse me_ , sir. It's called Butterbeer, it's what we drink here. If you don't like it, you could politely ask for a new drink. Or get up and leave! I will not allow you to insult this establishment." She narrowed her eyes at him. He looked at her, leaning against the bar, with a smirk on his face. His eyes darkening.

'Well, just who might you be?" His interest piqued and his head cocked. Hermione felt nervous all of a sudden, not sure how to gauge this man. "Hermione Granger." She tried not to let her stance falter. "Hermione Granger…Pretty name for a pretty lady." He grinned standing up. He then grabbed her by the wrists bringing her body closer to his. "Let's dance, shall we?"

She didn't know what to think, other than he was mad! She was forced into this wild, frenzied waltz with a mad man! "You know, not many women can stand up to someone like me." He laughed, spinning her around. She was somewhat terrified of him, but at the same time she felt this weird energy between them. An electrical current was tingling under her skin, her magic growing inside her. She felt breathless and looked up at him, he was mad, but damn was he handsome!

She was aware of the people staring at them, and worried if Hermione was going crazy too probably! She just went with it. "So, what is this place? A carnival?" He laughed, spinning her around. She just smirked amused "No, I'm a witch. This is a place for magical people. You're not a wizard, but I can tell there's something about you that's different."

He smirked playfully "A witch, eh? Can you do any magic tricks?" He cocked his head to the side, he grinned. He then brought her closer to him, aware that the people thought he was insane. Well he was, he was the craziest mad man they'd ever see. And this little thing was definitely interesting. "You know, you should show me something crazy. What's life without risk, huh? I mean we're all monsters here, are we not? I definitely am a monster." The young blonde's face faltered, not liking this question. She was not a dark witch. She only did light magic. "I can't. I'm not a monster." She moved away from him grabbing her things and running out the door, heading towards the only place she knew. The Empire. Bella Charming was the show girl there and bar keep, she was also the young witch's best friend and knew about her powers.

Hyde watched her leave, heaving a sigh "Oh well, guess she can't handle someone like me." He joked to himself, grabbing his coat. Tom the barkeep stared at him darkly "Get out of 'ere and never show your face 'ere again!" Hyde just laughed "Oh shut up you cowards!" He walked over crunching glass before heading out the door, wanting a good stiff drink at Bella's, unbeknownst to him that Hermione was heading there herself.

 _ **The Empire**_

Once Hermione headed into the bar, she noticed Bella just finishing up behind the bar "Ah, Hermione! Glad to see you, haven' seen you 'ere in a while." She smiled, but then noticed there was something awfully wrong. She poured two glasses of whiskey and passed one of the young girl. "You look like you could use one. What happened?" She asked gently, sitting across from Hermione to allow her to explain. Light jazz music playing in the background, and the atmosphere was smoky, like most jazz clubs.

"Oh Bella, I had the strangest encounter with a mad man!" She took a sip of her drink trying to relax. Bella leaned against the table to take Hermione's hand "Start at the beginning." She prodded gently. Hermione nodded taking a small breath before continuing "Well I was working at the Leaky Cauldron, when a handsome man came in, he was tall, had dark hair. He ordered a beer, but he didn't realize we served him Butterbeer. He started screaming and insulting the place, throwing his glass." She took another sip, Bella nodded listening to the story. "I stood up to him, told him he could leave if he didn't like it. He took me in his arms and started waltzing with me, in the middle of the damn floor! Just like that! He then asked about the place, I told him that I was a - _witch_." She whispered the last word gently. Bella nodded in understanding taking a sip of her drink.

"He then asked if I'd do magic for him. I'm not a damn toy!" She sighed, taking a sip again. Bella knew pretty much who Hermione was dealing with, Hyde could be a right arsehole. "I think I know how he is. He can be an ass, I know." Just as Bella said that, Hyde came in looking for a drink. He noticed her sitting with Hermione. He walked up to them laughing "Oh! So you know this little magical nuisance?" Bella glared up at him "Behave, you." She then got up to make him a drink, Hyde took her place.

"Didn't know you knew, Bella. She's a darling, isn't she?" He smirked at her, Hermione glared "Yes, I love her. She's my best friend." She impressed on the "best" part. Hyde rose his eyebrows "Wow, today keeps getting better and better." He took his drink from Bella and sipped it gently. Bella stood between them. Hermione got up "You're an ass you know that?! You insulted my work place, you acted crazy and scared people. Then you ask me to do magic in public?!" He stood up and laughed "Oh don't be such a child, dear." This pushed Hermione over the edge "How dare you!? I will not allow you to call me a child!" Just then the curtains caught fire, Hyde smirked, partly impressed and amused. "Well now, you can do magic little one." Hermione's body felt heated with anger, and something else….attraction? No one had challenged her like he did.

Bella saw the curtains go up in flames, not wanting her establishment to go up in flames, she slapped the both of them "Enough! You!" She pointed at Hyde "Sit down and behave." She then stared at Hermione "Alright?" She pressed, not wanting anymore shit in her bar. Hermione gasped at the hit and grabbed her face, but sat down nodding. Tears in her eyes gently. She took her drink and finished it, this man was so irritating. Taking his coat off and slinging over the chair, he sat comfortably glass in hand. "So, have we made up?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded, wiping her eyes. Bella went up on stage to sing, more and more people flooded in the establishment.

Hyde got up and went to Hermione's side, outstretching his hand "Dance?" He asked gently, Hermione looked up at him "I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" She took his hand with a small smile. He chuckled with a smirk "No." He lead her to the dance floor, Bella's smoky voice reaching his ears. He lead the young witch into a slow dance, not being as crazy as before. Hermione felt an electrical current flow through her body, she never felt like this before, it wasn't just attraction but her magic. It seemed like it was growing inside her, when she was around him. She felt it before in the Leaky Cauldron, but thought nothing of it till now. She had one hand in his and the other on his muscular bicep. They swayed on the spot, Hermione looked at Bella, she was watching them intently. She noticed Hyde looking at her and felt somewhat jealous. "What is your name anyway? I never got it." He looked down at her "Aren't you curious? The name is James Frederick Hyde. Most people just call me Hyde." She nodded "James, suits you." He chuckled "Thanks."

He turned them again until Hermione saw a poster on the back wall, it was an ad for Alice in Wonderland. She figured since she wouldn't be at the Leaky Cauldron, she should find a job that would be fun and where she could make some money over the summer. She gasped, letting him go and running towards it. Hyde just shook his head in amusement. _She's in Lily mode now, flittering little thing._ He thought while watching her. She grabbed the number of the ad, they were holding auditions tomorrow morning for casting. She went back to him with a grin "Maybe I'll be famous." He looked at the poster "Gonna be a little ballerina, eh? Or rather an actress?" She nodded "Actress, it's for the role of Alice. I'm going tomorrow." She realized she needed to get herself together by then and her sisters would be worrying where she was.

"I have to go, but I hope to see you around." She conjured up a little card with her name and address on it and gave it to him. She waved to Bella, who smiled and nodded at her. Hyde watched as the young girl got her things and left. _Definitely in Lily mode, always rushing to be somewhere else._ He then headed back to Bella, maybe seeing if they could have fun of their own in her apartment upstairs.

The next morning Hermione and her adopted sisters Posey (the youngest) and Petrova (the middle sister) helped her get ready and went down to the Princess Theatre with their mother. Posey was a red headed girl, about twelve years old, wearing a collared shirt, with coverall corduroy shorts, black shoes and bobby socks. Petrova was a dark haired girl, her hair in long pig tails with bangs. She wore a white lace skirt, a blue top and a beret, and the same shoes and socks. Hermione wore a black frock, with cuffs as before her hair straightened and adorned with a ribbon tied into an elegant bow on the side of her head. They took a taxi cab towards the theatre, Hermione was very nervous, never have gone to a audition before.

Once there the women headed to where they were supposed to, and Hermione lined up on the stage with all the other girls. So many wanted the role of Alice. Her family backstage waiting, Hermione noticed a panel of people and a man that looked like Hyde was there. She felt her breath catch in her throat, wondering if he was there to make fun of her later.

"You there, fair girl in black. What's your name?" An older man asked, looking very stern and serious. Hermione tried not to choke on her words "Hermione Granger, sir!" She called out, so they could hear her. He nodded "Step foreword to centre stage please." She did as instructed and saw bright lights on her, making her blink a few times. She looked at the panel and got even more nervous, but she really wanted this role. She wanted to be somebody in the Muggle World. So she thought of that.

"Would you like to sing, or recite?" The man asked, Hermione couldn't sing very well, so she decided to recite, was probably for the best. "I'll recite. A Midsummer Night's Dream. Puck." She took a deep breath and started to recite.

 _I am that merry wanderer_

 _of the night. I jest to Oberon_

 _and make him smile._

 _When I a fat_

 _and bean-fed horse beguile,_

 _neighing in likeness_

 _of a filly foal._

 _Sometimes lurk I_

 _in a gossip's bowl,_

 _in very likeness_

 _of a roasted crab._

 _And when she drinks,_

 _against her lips I bob,_

 _and on her withered dewlaps_

 _pours the ale._

The man nodded, applauding "Very good, Hermione will play the role of Alice. Go backstage to get you're schedule and things." Hermione grinned happily and went backstage, some of the girls giving her envious glares. Hermione didn't even notice Hyde going behind stage. Bella was there too, hugging her gently "I had to come! I couldn't not see you in action Mione. Congrats." She leaned into Hermione's ear "Maybe come for a drink later?" She winked and headed back to the Empire.

While Hermione's family was busy Hyde appeared "Well, now that was a performance. Congratulations." He smirked, making Hermione nervous and tingly again. "Thank you." She blushed and smiled. She moved closer to him "I was thinking, maybe later we could get together? I'm going to spending some time at the hotel across the street. I just wanted some alone time." She flirted subtly, he picked up on it and gave her a card "If you need anything come and see me. I live with a roommate of mine, this is his address. See you later, magical nuisance." He bowed mockingly and smirked before making his way out.

Hermione got the rest of her things before noticing that someone's hat had been placed into her bag, she frowned. Maybe someone forgot it? Or Hyde left it. She headed back home with her sisters and mother, packing a bag for the hotel. She checked out the hat once she got home and discovered a name Dr. Robert Jekyll. She looked at the card and saw it had his name on it. This was his hat, but then why did Hyde have it? She sighed, realizing she'd have to give it back.

Grabbing her bag, and his hat she headed over to Dr Robert Jekyll's home, hoping to sort all this out. She couldn't help but smile, she was finally going to be somebody other than the _brightest witch of her age_.


	2. Dr Robert Jekyll and Mr Hyde

**Disclaimer: Incase people don't know my version of Jekyll and Hyde is Tom Bateman's from ITV'S Jekyll and Hyde. I don't own it or it's character's same goes for Harry Potter.**

The warm night air hit Hermione pleasantly, it was such a nice time of year, just enough chill to wear a cardigan. She followed the directions to Dr Robert Jekyll's house. She sighed, hoping he wouldn't think she was a crazy stalker. She got out of the cab, paid the driver and then knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

It didn't take long before he answered, her looked at her somewhat perplexed. Hermione smiled widely at him not realizing this wasn't Hyde. "Hi!" She looked up at him, admiringly. He frowned very confused "Hello, did you need something?" He asked gently. Hermione's face fell slightly, she couldn't figure out why he didn't remember her. "It's me, Hermione! Remember, last night? We fought at Bella's bar, then we made up and danced?" He sighed, realizing what had happened; slightly remembering the events with Bella last night.

"Sorry, I'm Dr Robert Jekyll." He explained at the door, before realizing she should come inside. "Come in." He said with a small smile, watching her pass and then closing the door.

"I actually came here to give you this back. I noticed it had your name on it." Hermione passed him the hat, Robert smiled taking it back from her "Thank you, I wondered where it went." Hermione then sighed really not understanding everything. "Do you have a twin brother? You look remarkably like him, like Hyde. He gave me this card, said you were his roommate?" Robert frowned deeply looking at the card.

 _Damn it Hyde!_

He didn't want another young girl messed up in his shit, Bella could at least take care of herself around him. She met him from the beginning, but this young girl was so fresh, new and innocent. "What was your name again, sorry?" He smiled slightly, feeling horrible at forgetting her name. She smiled gently. "Hermione Granger."

Robert nodded smiling gently "Ah, right. Sorry, horribly of me to forget. Well thank you for coming by and bringing my hat. I appreciate it. Sorry to have been so abrupt." He felt bad for his bad manners, and knew Hyde was laughing his ass off in the dark recesses of his mind. "I am so sorry to be rude, but I do have other patients coming in. Again thank you for this." He motioned to his hat with a smile. "Maybe I'll see you around again." The young blonde smiled understandingly and then headed towards the door "Oh, if you see Hyde, tell him to come to the Duchess Hotel. I was supposed to meet him there tonight."

Robert nodded "Will do." After Hermione was off, he sighed against the door, his back to it. _"Damn it Hyde, leave that poor girl alone. She's too innocent to meddle around in your shit._ " He went to go get his green Monocane elixir but before he could Hyde had other plans. Robert toppled over to the floor, writhing in pain, wrinkles around his eyes and the hues turning cyan. Hyde was coming.

Getting up off the carpeted floor Hyde cracked his neck, squaring his shoulders and grinning. "Thank you Robert. Now I'll be off." He grabbed Robert's coat and headed off to the hotel to see his _sweet magical nuisance_.

 **Duchess Hotel**

 **Hermione's Room**

 **8pm.**

Hermione was wearing a different dress now, wanting to be less depressing, she now wore a light flowery dress. She had her hair somewhat curled and left untouched, wanting to be more relaxed. She poured herself a drink and looked out the window, to see if Hyde would show up. The room was old and Victorian, dark wood and furnishings adorned it. There was a balcony to her right, with large french doors and white curtains on the side. She didn't see him coming but before she could really process this, she felt a cool chill on her skin. The balcony door was open, and Hyde was standing in the door way.

"Hello, _beautiful._ "

He grinned, walking over to her, grabbing a drink himself, while taking Robert's coat off and stashing it on an armchair. "How's the little actress today?" He leaned against the wall, looking her up and down. His gaze making her feel a little self conscious. She took a sip of her own drink and smiled "Fine. I went by Robert's house and brought him his hat." She narrowed her eyes at him a little playfully. He watched her move a little closer to him "And how did you find strapping young Robert?" He cocked his head to the side with a smug smirk.

"Fine, but you didn't tell me he looked just like you." She quirked a brow with a questioning look. He sighed, _"Whoopsie."_ He gave a guilty albeit amused look. "That's something you should talk to Robert about. I don't have all the answers." He shrugged, moving so that he was only a few inches away from her. "That dress looks remarkable on you."

His deep raspy voice, gave her chills, but the best kind. She looked up at him sheepishly "Thanks." The magic in her veins growing, the electrical current running through them and a fire starting just underneath her skin. Her breathing laboured slightly, but she tried to keep it under control, not wanting him to know what he was doing to her. Though he seemed to be a man of many talents, he pinned her with his dark stare. Not even realizing she was close to the wall until her back hit it. She gasped slightly, he took their glasses and put them on the table near by.

Her heart beat going a mile a minute. She looked up at him his body very close now, bravely she moved to touch his muscular arms, "I think you set me on fire." She whispered, he just laughed "I think that's your job missy." He gave her a knowing smirk, before grabbing her and kissing her. She felt weak, her body basically being held up by him. The strength of him was very sexy and turned her on immensely. His mouth tasted of whiskey. She gripped his biceps, deepening the kiss, tangling her tongue with his.

A deep growl resonated in his chest, wanting more of this innocent girl he called his magical nuisance. He pinned her against the wall, her back flush with it, before running his fingers up her thighs, pulling her dress up slightly. Then grabbing her behind her thighs lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist to hold herself up, nails digging into his shoulders. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck. Kissing along her neck, biting gently. She moaned softly, he growled a guttural growl in response, before practically throwing her on the bed and crawling up her body.

Hermione's breathing was laboured and her eyes half lidded. He grinned moving to push her dress up more, kissing down her thighs, then moving back up ever so slowly. Hermione gasped, knowing what he was about to do. A chuckle left his lips. Hermione spread her legs, relaxing against the cool sheets. His hands moved her skirt up, as he kissed her inner thighs, moving towards her centre and kissing her there. She gasped, not expecting how good it could feel. Her nerves were alight and she was shaking with nervousness. She wasn't a virgin, but he made he feel almost as if she had been; a nervous wreck.

Her hands gripped the cotton silk sheets, as he continued kissing, and licking her there, soft, small moans leaving her lips. She then felt his lips move towards her belly, then moved up her body claiming her mouth in one fluid motion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going to his hair, tugging it slightly. A growl mixed with a moan, left his chest, he then moved her up to help take her dress off. Hermione grabbed at him too, helping him out of his clothes and tossing it on top of her dress on the floor.

They situated themselves on the bed, she was ready for him now. She just hoped he wasn't too aggressive as she knew he probably could be. However, the magic in her stirred, he kissed down her neck, to her jawline, finishing at her mouth, deepening the kiss, tangling his tongue with her. Making her more wet and ready with want. He looked at her with a deep gaze, he could feel the electrical current in the air with her, she nodded and with one motion he slid into her. The young witch gasped, but it didn't hurt, but felt amazingly good. She hadn't been with a man in so long, she wrapped her arms around him as he began his rhythm, her hips bucking up to meet his thrusts. She then moved to grip the sheets again, kissing him, noticing the lights flickering on and off, glass shattering and random things like books and candles levitating off the surfaces of which they stood upon.

She couldn't believe it could feel this good, and that this was happening. He was so powerful, yet so was she and it just made everything more intense. He growled into her ear, gripping her hair as she clawed at his back, moaning louder this time. His thrusts becoming deeper and more rhythmic, Hermione could feel the point of climax, hoping he did too. The friction and energy between them was impalpable, like she couldn't get enough of it, of him and that their connection was to only be understood by them alone.

She felt her body tighten as she finally hit her edge, she bit his shoulder, to muffle her scream of pleasure, not being able to handle the intensity. Hyde came a second after her, holding her to him and moving them both so that she was slightly on top of him. Sweaty and exhausted Hermione just lay there as Hyde grinned to himself and chuckled "You are a very talented woman, Hermione." He winked and laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes "I didn't know that was going to happen." She motioned her head to the room, noticing things broken and the lights back on.

"Was quite entertaining I must say." He said before moving to get dressed again. Hermione stayed underneath the sheets "You're not staying?" She asked, her face scrunched in worry and anxiety. She really hoped to not be a play toy to him. He laughed slightly while finishing up getting dressed "Ah, well I -" He was about to answer before frowning and going to the window while buttoning up his suit vest. Hermione moved to the bathroom to clean up and put her pyjamas on, pinning her hair up in a messy bun.

She walked out and saw Hyde by the window looking at somebody. She went to his side, and saw a creepy short man, with an eye patch over his right eye. "Who _is_ that?" Hyde sighed "Silas, one of the men working for Tenebrae. He's been watching us. Probably followed me here." He moved away from the window, Hermione looked between Silas who was now walking down the street, probably sensing Hyde knew he was being watched. "What do we do?"

Hyde shrugged his coat on "Nothing. I'll handle this. You just sit pretty, and worry about you. Good night, my magical nuisance." He chuckled with a smirk, kissing her before heading out the door, going towards the roof and leaping from the rooftops to head home to the Jekyll house.

Hermione looked out the window and wondered who the hell Tenebrae was. She'd have to ask either Garson or Robert or even Hyde when he returned. Grabbing her wand, she used protective enchantments on the door and fixing whatever was broken on the floor. She then laid in bed, inhaling Hyde's musky whiskey scent. Allowing it to lull her to sleep, she desperately needed it, she was going to have a busy day with rehearsals of _Alice in Wonderland_.

Hermione was doing her rehearsals early that morning, trying to make sure everything was perfect, the director getting frustrated with the dancing bits. "Cut, Cut Cut! No, that's all wrong. Alice is in the middle and you dance around her, like you're trying to trap her!" He sighed shaking his head, getting off the stage "Try it again!" he yelled.

It went on like this for the last little while, some of the girls getting angry. Luckily it was time for the girls to head home, after hours upon hours of perfection. The young witch decided to head to Bella's for a quick drink and time to just _hang her hat_ sort of speak. She bitched to Bella while drinking a whiskey about her day, her insecurities of the play and wondered how well it really was going to be. Bella laughed and leaned towards Hermione, taking her hand.

"Oh, come off, it. Hermione, you'll be brillian' I know you will! You're a very talented lady, I promise you. I'll be there, and I'll make sure Robert and Garson come too, just hope Hyde doesn't spoil it, for ya." Hermione smiled at Bella's reassurance, before finishing her drink, giving her older friend a hug and heading home, needing a good night's rest before opening night.

Petrova and Posy, giggled and boasted how great tomorrow night was going to be, and how their sister would be _the_ famous Alice. Hermione just giggled, and ate her dinner, her parents shaking their heads. "Don't fill Hermione's head with nonsense you two! She's got enough on her plate. Though it is quite ambitious." Her mother replied with a small smile, finishing up dinner.

The young blonde, headed up to the bathroom and drew herself a bath before getting ready for bed. The girls were helping their mother, so nobody noticed Hyde by Hermione's window. She had just put on a night gown, her hair towel dried. She gasped when she saw him on the balcony. She rushed over to the french doors and opened them. The summer night air, blowing the white curtains. "Hyde, what are you doing?" She hissed in a whisper.

He grinned, moving to walk into her room, the backs of her legs hitting her bed. She looked up him, breathless, wondering what he planned on doing with her. "I just wanted to wish my magical nuisance good luck for tomorrow! I'm sure it will be a grand show." He winked, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the mouth. Her legs went weak, and her heart accelerated, hoping her family wouldn't see.

But just before she could react, he let her go, she had to brace herself against him gently, before he left out the window, she watched as he scaled the walls like a crazy mad man, who had no thought for his life. Although, she remembered he was no ordinary man. She leaned against the balcony watching him go, she already missed his scent of cigarettes and whiskey, mixed with a musky scent of himself. She touched her lips, gently before blushing and grinning to herself and heading inside to get some much needed sleep.

 **Princess Theatre**

 **6pm**

The theatre was packed! So many people hustling and bustling to get to their seats, people chattering and laughing as they waited for the show to begin. Hermione could smell cigarette smoke, and it billowed in the theatre as some people were smoking before the opening act. Hermione was dressed in her _Alice in Wonderland_ outfit and couldn't help but think of Hyde and hoped he'd show up. Nervously, the girl drew back the curtain and saw the front row was filled with people, most being her family. She saw her mother and father, Posy and Petrova, as well as Bella and Garson. Hills was also there, she helped Robert out from time to time, as far as investigating his past; so Garson said. She didn't see Robert yet.

 _"Curtain call, we're starting!"_

One of the ladies called to the girls to get into their places. Music started and one of the announcers introduced the production and it was then Hermione saw him. He took a seat a couple rows behind Garson and Bella. Her heart leapt and she felt very nervous all of a sudden. She then stepped back and waited to begin the show. She heard everyone clap and cheer, once they started and then it was time for her to show everyone what she had: **her talent.**

As the play went on, people clapped, laughed and gasped as the show went through it's many acts. Hermione had a quick break at intermission, but it felt like she blinked and she was back on stage, the lights heating her face. It was the final scene with the card guards against the Red Queen. However, as she was acting she noticed the same man who followed her and Hyde to the hotel, staring at her. She felt a cold wave crash over her, fear starting to work it's way in. She looked at Robert and tried to communicate with her eyes. She noticed him looking a few rows over, it was indeed Silas. As Alice, she was surrounded by the cards, doing their dance, as she elegantly in a dance broke free before running across the stage and hitting centre stage.

 _"Stop! You're just a pack of playing cards!"_

Her final line, caused her to smile, and the audience applauded, cheering. She saw her family and Bella cheering her on. "That's m' girl!" Bella shouted with pride, Hermione blushed and grinned. She was elated, and it was finally over, she wasn't nervous anymore, but estatic! However, their glory would be short lived, because before the girls could get off the stage, the lights went out. Hermione gasped.

She heard girls screaming. Hermione's family, Bella and Garson all gasped in shock. "What's goin' on?" Bella asked, worried for her friend. Hermione saw Silas at the corner of her eye "You're comin' with me." He said in a gruff, creepy voice. He tied her hands behind her back and drug her to the back. "No! Robert!" Hermione screamed knowing he was there.

Robert jumped up and basically jumped over three rows of seats to stand beside Garson "Tenebrae." his voice deeper and raspy, this was Hyde. Garson looked up at him "Yes, what are we gonna do?" Hyde growled deep in his chest. "Go and get her, obviously. You're coming with me. Bella, see to her family." Bella nodded, and just did as he said, having no time to argue. "Let's go girls." She shepherded the Grangers out of the theatre, as everyone else was evacuated out of the building.

Hyde ran out the door, seeing the shiny glint of Hermione's golden hair, as she was chucked into the back of the Tenebrae van. Garson went to get the car and wheeled it around to the back alley with Hills behind him "I'll drive Garson, I'm much faster." She said in her southern cockney accent. Hyde jumped in "Drive fast, Hills!" She smiled happily "Not to fear, I will catch up!" She said very jovially. Hills was known for her fast driving and spiffy attitude. Hyde growled, rolling his eyes. _**"Just get there!"**_

Meanwhile, in the back of the van Hermione was finding this trip very harsh and bumpy, sharp turns made her fall over. She tried to get back up, one of the men roughly got her back in sitting position. She had no idea why they wanted her, only could assume it was to get back at Hyde for something, since they were seen together. She just knew in her gut it wasn't going to be good, and if Hyde didn't catch up fast, she'd have to find a creative way to get out. As soon as she finished her thought, a huge thud hit the car, like a body had hit it.

Silas gasped, knowing it was Hyde, the back door ripped open and Hyde swung into the van to try and get Hermione out. Silas swerved and tried to shake him off, but it wasn't working. Hyde was too strong and had great balance, but what he didn't see was that Silas' partner held a Monocane gun, and before he knew what it was, he was shot and knocked out. Hermione gasped to watch this man fall, and worried for his life. If he could not wake up, she didn't know what they'd do.

 _ **Tenebrae Headquarters**_

 **8pm**

Soon they parked and got Hermione out, they were in a big brick warehouse, with pipes and beams supporting it. Large crates everywhere, _(she wondered what was stored in there)_ and big glass windows. This was obviously a factory type of warehouse, that much she could tell. They shackled her to one of the beams, her wrists, ankles and neck tied to it so that she was not able to move. A woman and a very creepy man, in a soldier uniform walked in. She watched as their henchmen did the same thing to Hyde and chained him up across the room from her so she could see. She has a feel of what was going to happen and she felt sick to her stomach. She looked over at them, the woman came over to her. "What a pretty girl, however, we need answers and we want them now. _Who are you?_ _Why are you with Hyde?"_

Hermione looked up at her "Like I'd tell you anything. That's really none of your business is it?" Her face in a defiant expression. "Fedora, my love, maybe persuasion would help?" The man suggested. Fedora went and grabbed a knife and ripped Hermione's dress to shreds, so that it was barely covering her top. Hermione's breath becoming laboured and scared. Soon Robert was coming around, taking in his surroundings, he then saw what was happening to Hermione.

"No! Stay away from her, please! She's my friend, she has nothing to do with this. _You want me!_ " He tried to plead with Dance his voice almost desperate sounding, knowing what he wanted. He wanted him, _Hyde_. "Hermione is an innocent girl." Fedora just laughed "Well then, you shouldn't have meddled with her." Robert knew this was going to end very badly, he needed Hyde. Fedora took the knife and started to slowly, purposefully cut down Hermione's arm. Hermione's blood curdling screams shattered his ears, as it echoed in the empty building.

He then felt the very familiar sensations as Hyde was coming, wrinkles around his eyes, his eyes flashing cyan. He cracked his neck and smirked "Well, this is interesting." He laughed, almost sounding like a bark, at Dance. Dance just laughed at him "You think this is a _game_ , Hyde? You're pretty little girlfriend is about to die, you don't seem to care." He shrugged his face amused. Hermione was crying now, blood dripping down her arm and her dress in tatters. Hermione looked at Hyde, knowing the last time she did wandless magic was with him, when he made her so angry, she'd burst. She needed him to get her angry again.

"Of course, he doesn't! He just thinks of himself." She glared at Dance, then back to Hyde, hoping he'd catch on. It was the only way they'd have a chance. He just laughed again "Oh, really? Whose the one constantly going after me, you really are a nuisance aren't you? A real pain in my ass." He said sarcastically with a cock of his head. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, Fedora and Dance being entertained by their banter.

"Are you that, desperate Hermione? You think a monster can love? A girl like you? Well I'm sorry to inform you missy, I don't _love_ … _ **anyone.**_ So do me a favour and leave me be!"

Hermione's blood boiled at hearing these words wondering if they were true. She felt hurt but it was to save them. Hermione could feel the fire in her veins, the magic coursing through her. She looked at Fedora with a smirk, and watched as her dress caught on fire. Her screams were loud and clear, this fire was real, no illusion like before. The smell of burning skin and material prominent in the air. Hyde laughed for a moment, as Dance went over to her. Silas went to shoot Hyde with Monocane, but Hermione threw him to the wall, with a flick of her fingers. The fire spreading from Fedora to the walls, the paint peeling off licking the walls, up to the ceiling. Glass shattering down upon them.

Hermione thought of the chains breaking free before using a different spell to break them off. _"Bombarda!_ " She shouted and with a loud bang, the chains broke off, but being too weak to hold herself up she fell to the floor. She watched as Hyde broke free him his retrains as he had super human strength and punching more of the henchmen out of the way, sending them flying and then kicking Dance in the stomach before rushing to Hermione's side. He helped her up "Let's go, _Alice_." He smirked, and ran out of the now burning building. He was quite impressed with her magic. Hills and Garson helped Hermione into the car "Take her home, I'm going to inform Bella." He said before climbing the rooftops to head to the _**Empire**_.

 **The Empire Music Hall**

 **10pm**

The music hall was just as busy as usual, smoky and loud. Jazz music playing, Bella up on the stage singing her heart away. Hyde waved at her before ordering his usual drink. He waited for Bella to be finished and come to the bar, so that he could tell her about Hermione's well-being. Bella made quick time as she looked pretty anxious to know what had happened. Everyone clapped, and one of the other show girls got up on stage. Bella sighed and grabbed herself a drink.

"So? How is she?" Her voice nervous, but direct. Hyde nodded "She's fine. She's quite the trickster that one. Helped us get out. You should have seen her, Bella. Nothing I've ever seen before." Bella rolled her eyes "Well, I'm just glad she's alright." She took another sip and worked behind the bar, Garson was there too, eyeing Hyde.

Only a few moments later Hermione walked through the door, in a beautiful red dress and heels. She cleaned up well, and looked refreshed. Bella ran over to her friend and hugged her tight. "Oh! Darlin' I'm so happy you're okay. I was sick with worry." She then lead her to the bar to grab her a drink. "Hyde, told me everythin', you better be more careful out in the open." She quirked a brow, mother henning her gently. Hermione sat beside Hyde and took her drink "I know, thanks Bella." Giving her an appreciative smile.

Hyde wrapped his arm around Hermione, she leaned into him gently. Feeling safe. She smiled at him and sipped her drink. Garson stared at him gently, Hyde just gave him a _**What?**_ look. He didn't care if he was flirting with Hermione, and maybe Bella, he didn't love. He was telling Hermione the truth, he was a monster and monsters don't love.

"So, my little magical nuisance, how are you feeling?" He asked gently, his mouth close to her ear, as it was hard to speak without shouting. Hermione smiled gently with soft eyes as she looked at him. "I'm fine. I was shaken, but Hills helped me and talked to my family. Said that she helped save me, that the place caught fire accidentally. So none of this will come back on us." She reassured him, he nodded.

Before the conversation could get too serious however Bella struck up the band once again, and more lively swing music played. Bella then made her rounds to clean up the empty tables, Garson helped giving Hyde another knowing look. Hyde took his coat off and draped it over the chair. Hermione smiled and got up, taking his hand "Dance with me, we never got to properly finish it last time." She grinned, leading him to the dance floor. Hyde laughed "Well I wasn't expecting this, but how can I say no?" His deep voice loud over the music. People naturally stayed away from them, knowing Hyde could be…overzealous.

He took her hands in his and lead their dance, doing whatever they wanted, Hermione's co stars were there too, cheering her on "Go Hermione!" Hyde's laughter loud and booming, Hermione just giggled along with him. He spun her around a few times before bringing her closer to him. She felt that current of electricity again, not wanting to be away from him. However, to Hyde this was just fun to him. He liked Hermione, respected her and cared for her, but he did not love her. Not like he loved his Bella, she was strong and knew how to handle him compared to Hermione's innocence.

The young witch, wanted to try something different and it was more for shock value. She grabbed him by the hips and moved hers side to side, pressing against him and then moving so her back was to his front. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing herself into him. He chuckled and growled deep in his chest "You really are something." Bella watched in astonishment, Hermione laughed and then went to get Bella on the dance floor.

Bella rolled her eyes "Alrigh' _one_ dance." She said to the both of them. Hermione took Bella and did a crude version of a tango, and they both dipped backwards with their arms intertwined to support each other. Hyde just laughed before grabbing Bella to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you…Bella donna." Bella sighed, watching as Hermione was with her friends.

"Don't, do this to her Hyde. She's clearly taken with you. She's m' best friend." She said worriedly. Hyde sighed "She'll understand, I like her, but not like you." He admitted, he spun her around as they slow danced. One of Hermione's co stars gasped and whispered in Hermione's ear. "I think he's trying to make you jealous, 'Mione." Hermione went to the bar to get a drink and then watched the couple. Her heart was broken, she was so shattered to see Hyde with Bella like that. Obviously, not caring how he made her feel. She felt her lips tremble, her eyes getting teary eyed. Before anyone could notice, she grabbed her things and left.

Garson watched and shook his head, going over to the couple "Do you see what you did, to that poor girl, _boy?_ What is wrong with you? She left." Bella untangled herself from Hyde and frowned, this was not how she wanted things to go.

"I told you, Hyde! You kept rubbing your affections for me in her face! She deeply cares for you and you don't care! She's just another one of your play things…." Garson looked at Hyde very disappointedly and walked away. Bella took a step away from Hyde, her face in exasperation.

"You just don't get it, do ya? You don't care about me or her at all….As long as you get what you want." She crossed her arms and looked away with a sour glance before looking back at him "Well you know what? As of right now, you're not allowed back 'ere. Get out, and don't come back until you figure this out with her." She scoffed at him, shaking her head before heading back to the bar. Garson had already left.

Hyde was beyond pissed, grabbing his things, people avoiding him at all costs. Growling, he left and walked home back to the Jekyll house. As he walked through the door, not ten minutes later, Garson was already in the living room. "So, what happened?" He asked, with a slight amused look.

Hyde growled again, giving him a dark look. "I hate women, Garson! They're so bloody complicated and their _**relationships…**_." He shrugged off his jacket, and threw it on the coat rack. He then went to pour himself a drink and sat in the arm chair, wanting to be left alone.

Meanwhile Hermione was left at home to cry with her sisters Posy and Petrova, she felt so sick and didn't want to see Hyde for a while, wanting to stay far away from him. She cried in her sister's arms until she passed out, hoping some sleep would help and some distance. However Hyde had taken over her every waking and subconscious thought. Her dreams were a twirl of Bella with Hyde, Hyde and herself. Her sisters, Tenebrae, Captain Dance and falling down a rabbit hole.

 _ **AN: Let me know what you guys think! Will Hermione be able to forgive and resist Hyde? And will Hyde actually be able to fall for the beautiful blonde witch?**_


	3. Heartache, Love and Reconciliation

_"You can take everything I have_

 _You can break everything I am_

 _Like I'm made of glass_

 _Like I'm made of paper_

 _Go on and try to tear me down_

 _I will be rising from the ground_

 _Like a skyscraper_

 _Like a skyscraper_

 _As the smoke clears_

 _I awaken, and untangle you from me_

 _Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

 _All my windows, still are broken_

 _But I'm standing on my feet."_

 _ **Hermione's House**_

Hermione went home that night. Physically sick, crushed and shattered. Did he not care about her feelings at all? Or anyone else's other than his own? Was toying with her for his benefit? So many questions wracked her brain, but all she could do was cry. Posy and Petrova helped Hermione on their own, their mother Margarete were out with their father for the night. They drew her a bath and kept her company. They knew Hyde had done something horrible to make Hermione this way. She had never been this weak before, normally she'd keep a level head and walk with her head held high. But tonight was a whole other story.

"He's driving you mad, Mione. You need to steer clear of him for a while." Hermione nodded, crying still, allowing the hot water soak up her chilled bones. "I don't ever want to see him again! I mean, at least for a while." She knew she couldn't stay away from Hyde, and Robert at the same time. They were technically the same person. He also did save her life, so she did owe him that. She sighed, not wanting to think about him anymore. She got out of the bath, drying off and putting a flowery nightgown on before going to bed. She hugged her sisters and crawled into bed.

Hermione went to sleep that night and had horrible horrible dreams of Hyde, Robert, Bella, The Empire and falling down a rabbit hole. She woke up screaming and her sisters trying their hardest to wake her up. "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Posy went to the phone and called Robert as he was a Doctor and hoped he could keep Hyde at bay for now.

"Robert, it's Posy. Hermione needs your help!" Robert said he was on his way and within a few minutes he came bursting through Hermione's door. Her took off his coat and set his medicine bag down, then going to her side, he grabbed her hand. "Hermione? Hermione, it's me Robert. Can you hear me?" He asked, looking at the almost comatose girl, she was sweaty and had definitely looked like she had a fever. Eventually she woke up to the feel of his hand and soft voice. She looked up at Robert and then her sisters.

"We had to call him Mione! Bella will be on her way over too. We told her what happened and she insisted she come." Petrova explained before her older sister got angry. Hermione looked over at Robert with a scared, exhausted face. "Girls, will you give us a minute? And bring her some water, please?" Robert asked gently, knowing Hermione needed her space, the sisters left, Petrova grabbed the water then headed downstairs to wait for Bella.

Robert put the water on the bedside table, then pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "You're burning up." He said gently, then going into his bag and pulled out some pills and put them on the bedside table before helping Hermione into a sitting position. He passed the pills to her and the glass of water, once she took them he smiled slightly. He sat on the bed with her and looked down at her, he could feel a shift, Hyde wanted to come out, but he wasn't going to let him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked gently, trying to be as gentle as possible, he felt horrible for how she must be feeling. Hyde could be very unkind. Hermione looked up at Robert with a sad look "It was horrible! Everything was meshed together, Hyde and Bella, them kissing and making fun of me. Then there was you and my sisters. I was then transported to the warehouse with Dance and it was happening all over again, except I couldn't escape….Then I fell down a rabbit hole…" She sighed, feeling completely crazy. Before Robert could even get a word out Bella's voice could be heard.

"Where is she? 'Ermione?" She then bust through the door and went to the armchair in the corner and brought it up to the bed. "Oh honey, I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" She took Hermione's hand with clear guilt and concern for her best friend. Hermione nodded "I think so, just a bad night terror or something."

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Herm, I really am sorry for last night. I dinn't ask for Hyde's …. _affection_ like that. I told 'im he had to behave, but he wasn't havin' it. I told him to get out of the Empire, he wasn't aloud back in. Until you two resolved your thing. I promise, I dinn't ask for that." Hermione let out a small smile, appreciating Bella's apology and honesty. "I believe you Bella, thank you. I trust you and cherish our friendship too much to hold a grudge. It wasn't your fault, it was Hyde's."

Hermione then noticed a shift in the air, Robert was backed away. Hyde was coming. A second later he looked at Bella with a grin "Ello Bella Donna…Magical Nuisance." Hermione glared at him. Hyde just looked at her with a "what's your problem" look. "What did I do now? Look I'm worried about you too. I wouldn't be here otherwise now would I?" He asked with a sardonic look. Hermione growled "GET OUT!" Bella looked at Hyde "You bet'a go. You don't need to see her. She's had enough o' your shit!"

Hyde growled, getting up and heading out the door with a slam. Bella sat back down and stayed with her friend, making sure she had some breakfast and more water so that her fever would reduce. Hermione didn't need Hyde's antics right now, she needed support, love and rest.

Later that day Hermione had finally gotten out of bed, bathed and got herself ready for rehearsals. It was going to be a tough day with little sleep but she was committed. It would take her mind off of Hyde. Bella had suggested they make up, Hyde wasn't allowed back at the Empire before then anyway. So Hermione decided after rehearsal she'd go to the Jekyll house and see him. However, for now there were more pressing matters to attend too.

All afternoon Hermione had been dealing with her sister and her back luck on the dancing bean scene for _Cinderella_. She kept messing up the steps, luckily Hermione had a bit of a dance background and helped her. Once everything was brushed up and ready to go, they got down the sequence down to be able to finish the rest of the scene. The director seemed most pleased and eventually once the scene was done, he sent everyone home. Hermione and Petrova got off the stage and into the changing rooms.

"Glad that's over! Lord, I didn't think I'd be able to do it."

Petrova admitted to Hermione as they were taking their costumes off and back into their regular clothes, then taking their make up. Some glitter was still in Hermione's hair and around her eyes making her look more magical. "You did fine! I am happy to help. Just glad to not be yelled at. I felt bad." Hermione gave her sister a sympathetic look, as Hermione was always the star. Petrova shrugged and smiled "It makes me money and I get to be with you. My famous sister. I swear everyone at school talks about you, and Hyde." She laughed but then realized she shouldn't have said it.

Hermione knew Petrova didn't mean anything by it and out her hand up with a small smile. "It's okay. I'm going to see him, I need to figure things out with him." Petrova nodded "But what about Mother?" Hermione sighed thinking of a plan before getting up and grabbing her bag. "Just tell her I'm going to Bella's because I will be later." She hugged her sister and hailed a cab before Margarete Granger could tell her other wise. Petrova was always good on her word and would never betray Hermione in this matter, though she was concerned.

 **Jekyll House**

Once Hermione arrived at the Jekyll house, she took in a deep breath and exhaled before ringing the door bell. She heard footsteps then Garson opened the door. "Oh, Hermione. Come in, I'll get him." He let her in before closing the door and knocked on the laboratory door "Oi, boy! Your girl's here!" Hermione could faintly here Robert ask Garson which girl. "Hermione." He said then shut the door and headed into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting on the couch when Robert came in.

"Hermione? Umm, is there something I can help you with?"

He asked gently, brushing his hands off on his trousers. Hermione stood up to meet him, a few inches away from him now. "Umm, yes. But my problem isn't with you Robert….Well it is…" Robert nodded "I see." He then felt the sensation of Hyde wanting to come out and play. Not only was her aroused by Hermione's presence, but also amused at the witches temperament.

"Well, if it isn't the magical nuisance, herself." He mockingly bowed and grinned at her. He pulled her close to him, their bodies touching. "You know, I was rather angry you sent me away. I was just seeing how you were." He said gently, bending down to smell her hair running his fingers through it. Hermione couldn't breathe, she almost forgot why she was even here. Hermione pushed him away.

"No!" She narrowed her eyes, keeping a safe distance away from him. "You can't keep doing this to me! Ruining things, hurting my feelings with no regard. Then coming back like everything is normal." He growled crossing his arms. "Oh, c'mon! What do you want from me?! You knew how I felt about you and Bella." Hermione wasn't allowing him to win this, not today. Her angry boiling and her magic tinging under her skin. Her aura darkening, the room becoming almost black. Like a huge thundercloud was over head.

"I'm not playing these games with you anymore! Am I really nothing to you? I know I am not Bella. But I can be so much more to you. I am like you. I'm a monster, I'm different! How can you not see that I'm in love with you?! Why can't you love me?!" She then used her hands in a pushing motion and sent him flying into the wall. A huge crash was heard, the wall breaking under his body. He got up with a barking laugh. "Oh, so we're gonna play this game are we?" He asked before running at her and pushing her against the wall. Her body going flying into the wall beside the fire place.

A thud could be heard and grown escaped her lips. The coffee table had gone flying in the other direction. Hyde came over to her, crouching down by her side. "You know, I do love how spirited you are. But you have to know something. You will _never_ beat me. I am _stronger_ than you." Hermione looked up at him, her lip bleeding. She went to move but her picked her up whipping her around almost like a rag doll. His fingers clutched at her throat. Not enough to choke her but enough to scare her.

"One thing you don't seem to understand magical nuisance is that I _am_ in love. Maybe not in the way that you would like, but I do love you and Bella. I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't care." He then threw her against the couch, it flipping over at the impact. He then threw it across the room and stood her up, his fingers digging into her arms. It hurt, but Hermione didn't care. She would rather this, than him not touching her at all.

"Maybe things will change, but you need to _grow up_ and stop acting like the _child_ you are!"

He growled, his face close to hers. Hermione just gripped his arms before moving in to kiss him. She knew this would probably take time. Loving a Hyde was never easy. She at least was happy enough to know he loved her back even in the slightest of ways. It was there. She just needed to let it grow. He seemed to be caught off guard by this, but he didn't stop it. He growled hungrily at this kiss, deepening it. She pushed her against the nearest wall and enclosed her so she couldn't escape. Not like she'd ever want to.

"I've missed you, Magical Nuisance."

His voice a whisper as he continued to kiss her in a deep passionate way. Licking the blood off her lip, tasting how sweet her magical blood really was. He growled again, biting her lip as he kissed her again, then moving to kiss her neck, sucking and biting gently. Hermione threw her arms around him, closing her eyes. She so needed this, this passionate primal thing they had between them. Monster against Monster. Man against Woman. Her arousal was heightened ten fold just from the fight they had, and now the neediness of her body was apparent when they were this close. He ran his hands down her thighs, moving the skirt of her dress up, clawing at the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up, pinning her to the wall with his hips. She wrapped her legs around him. Her eyes filled with passion and lust.

Hermione realized no noise was coming from the kitchen so Garson must have slipped out or went down to Robert's lab for protection. She wanted him now, she couldn't wait any longer. "Please." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Hyde grinned. "Shall I carry you upstairs or throw you?" Her cocked his head to the side with a chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Carrying would be better." She laughed gently. He moved to walk up the stairs with her in his arms. She was very light, compared to the strength he had as Hyde. But even still at Jekyll she'd probably be very light as she was a tiny girl.

Once they got up to the bedroom, Hyde kicked the door closed and threw Hermione on the bed before climbing over her. Hermione looked up at him, she felt like he was the hunter and she the hunted. It was the most exhilarating and sexiest thing she'd ever encountered. He claimed her mouth once more before they both started ripping their clothes off. Hermione gasped as she heard a tear in her dress. Hyde gave her a _oops_ look. "Whoopsie." He said gently. Hermione rolled her eyes again, knowing nothing could be done about it now. She continued to get out of her dress, helping him out of his clothes until they were both undressed.

Hermione's heart beat spiked as he lay between her thighs, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him as he entered her. She gasped gently, she forgot how much he filled her. He moved to kiss her neck again moving to her jaw line and under her ear knowing it would drive her mad. She moaned gently, digging her nails into his back. Which elicited a half moan half growl from Hyde. His movements slow at first, but then moving in fast. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he wanted her now. Each thrust pushed her over the edge, her body arching into his moaning loudly. Hyde just grinned, laughing at how well he could play her like a musical instrument.

For most of the night they were lips and tongues, skin on skin. They barely stopped tangling themselves in each other. Getting each other higher and higher. Pushing each other against the edge. Hermione wasn't sure how long they'd been like this, enthralled in their passion. Near the end of their last session Hermione caressed Hyde's face, he closed his eyes and a soft purring erupted in his chest. He seemed fairly satisfied. She moved her legs to bend them, letting the blood flow downwards, her legs hurting and cramping slightly. She groaned at the pain, but it was the most rewarding kinds of pain.

"I love you."

She whispered, brushing some of his hair out of his face. He sighed gently, not really knowing what to say. He didn't understand love in the way normal people did. He moved to lay on his back looking at her. She moved to lay on her side, resting her head against her other hand. Her eyes boring into his. He moved to kiss her again before falling asleep with her at his side. She just looked at him for a few moments longer, stroking his face. He looked to gentle and innocent when sleeping. She wondered how he slept and if he had nightmares. Or if things melted between his Jekyll side. Hermione then rested against his chest the blankets covering them up.

By morning Hermione woke up to Robert getting dressed, he was standing by the window, putting his trousers on and pulling the suspenders up over his shirt. He grabbed his suit jacket but then was disturbed by Hermione waking up. The sun shining beautifully on her face. He knew he shouldn't be too mad, it wasn't her fault she was so enthralled by his other side. He just hoped Garson wasn't too embarrassed by their actions.

"Good morning."

Hermione said gently, with a small smile on her face. She sat up the blankets around her chest. The creamy white sheets giving her complexion a beautiful glow against the sun light. Robert smiled gently, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Good morning, Hermione. I hope you're alright and slept okay." He said politely. He wasn't sure how to deal with this yet. It was complicated in a duel love life, knowing Bella were also in the balance. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, my body is still kind of stiff though." She blushed. Robert just chuckled lightly "I'll bet. Just take your time. I'll get Garson to make breakfast." He then left the room.

Hermione sighed, wondering what Robert was even thinking. She got up and stiffly walked to her clothes, she changed as fast as she could. Robert and her definitely needed to talk about what happened. She used magic to fix her hair up and freshened herself up. She then headed down the stairs to hear a woman and Robert talking. She noticed as she walked down the stairs that all the damage from yesterday was gone. She wasn't sure if Garson did it all, or if Robert helped him.

"Robert, we need to-" She then stopped in her tracks once she got to the kitchen to see a pretty blonde woman sitting at the table. She was a few years older than Hermione, that much she could tell and seemed very confident. She wore red trousers with black boots, a white necktie collar shirt and a vest. Much like Robert's attire but with a feminine flare. Robert turned in his seat and motioned for her to sit by him. "Hermione! Please, sit, have some breakfast. This is my sister, Olalla Jekyll." He said which earned him a glare from the woman. "Hyde." She corrected him. "Olalla Hyde." She smirked at Hermione.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend, Robert."

She teased. Garson gave her a plate of food and some tea giving her a reassuring smile. Hermione smiled back a little and tried to eat what was in front of her. Garson really did know how to make a breakfast. There was: eggs, toast, ham, bacon, tomato and tea. Olalla just watched Hermione with her intense gaze, Robert gave her a _leave her alone_ look but Olalla just giggled. Hermione looked up wondering what was so funny.

Robert just shook his head reading the newspaper and sipping his tea when he replied to his sister's observation about Hermione. "She's a dear friend Olalla. Technically she's Hyde's girlfriend." Hermione listened feeling hurt that Robert totally wrote her off, like he wasn't even Hyde. Olalla rolled her eyes. "Come off it, Robert. You are going to hurt this poor girl saying shit like that." Hermione looked at the ground. Robert turned to her and took her hand "Hey." He smiled gently, squeezing her hand. He didn't want her to be upset with him. Although, this small gesture to Hermione was way more than he thought. Hermione gave him a forced smile then whispered.

"Do you mind if we talked, alone?"

Robert nodded excusing himself to Olalla who just flicked her wrist, much like her brother Hyde would. Robert lead Hermione into his study, it was full of books and a couple chairs and a desk. This must be where he takes care of his patients. She thought. Robert closed the door and motioned for Hermione to sit, who looked very upset. His gaze softened and he was now concerned for his friend.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, knowing she'd have to tell him what was on her mind. Taking another deep breath before starting, looking up at him. "Look, I know that things were awkward this morning. It probably wasn't what you were hoping. However, you can't write me off like that, in front of your sister especially. If she's anything like your Hyde then it's embarrassing to be shown off like I mean nothing to you." He opened is mouth to retort but she put her hand up to stop him.

"No, let me speak." Her voice firm. "I know it wasn't your intention to hurt me, but honestly you have. I can't keep wondering when you're going to wake up and realize what's going on around you. Or in your life. You can't keep making excuses for yourself whenever you feel like it's not your fault. You've done the same to Bella, who I might add is my best friend! You are Robert to me, just Robert. Whether you're Jekyll or Hyde, I don't see you as anyone else. You're two sides of the same coin. You can't keep hiding it and telling yourself something that is not true!" She was now standing, her arms moving in expression.

"You may not like the fact I'm in love with you and your Hyde side, but I am. You're going to have to deal with it, and if you can't I don't know what's going to happen between us." She went to grab her things before looking up at him again. "I sincerely hope you think on this and come to the theatre this Friday. It wouldn't be the same without you. Come as Jekyll or Hyde. I don't care. I just want you there."

She gave him a tight smile before looking back at Olalla and Garson who were now in the hallway. Hermione nodded at them before heading out the door and getting a cab to go home. Olalla came up to her brother, knowing everything that was said.

"She's right Robert. You can't keep denying the truth. You and I we're the same. We're Jekyll or Hyde. Nevertheless, we can't pretend were any body different. You may call him James, but in reality he is you." She said sternly. Olalla was known for her sassiness and being blunt. That was the way her Hyde was. Robert sighed, going back to the kitchen needing to think some things over.

 **The Empire**

Hermione had come in with a fresh dress on and make up. Although her body language and expression told Bella that things were not going well. She moved over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Willy was playing with the band and another one of the show girls took over Bella's spot. Bella brought Hermione over to the bar and gave her a drink. Hermione took it gladly and drank it one shot, which surprised Bella.

"Honey, everythin' alright?"

She frowned in concern leaning over to touch Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at Bella with a glum look. "I dunno. Hyde and I fixed things last night." Bella nodded, "Mhm, figured as much. Your mother called last night wondering where you were. She said you were with me. So I covered for ya." She gave Hermione a knowing look. The young witch blushed and gave her a apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really forgot to call, I didn't expect him and I to get so involved last night. I was just going to talk then go home. Well things got….heavy." She said looking away from Bella knowing there was a weird love triangle with them. Bella laughed gently "Don't be! I understand the allure of Mr. Hyde. Nothing will come between us, love." She smiled, appreciating Hermione's honesty. The young blonde smiled happily, feeling a little bit better.

"So, if everythin's alright with Hyde, why are you upset?"

Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's Robert. I met his sister Olalla this morning, after everything last night. It was so embarrassing! I had to go home and fix my dress….Don't ask. Anyway, I had to tell Robert he needs to stop hurting people around him by thinking he's two different people. Whether he's Jekyll or Hyde, he's still Robert." Bella nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, hun. Hyde's turned my life upside down, made me love him. Now he's pinning us against each other. It's bloody stupid. I know you love 'im. You just gotta be careful. I know you can take care of yourself, just watch yourself." She said gently but seriously.

Hermione nodded, "I know, I told him he has to stop hurting both of us. It's not fair. So I told him he needed to figure things out. I really want him there for Friday's performance." Bella smiled brightly "I'm sure he will. We wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said excitedly. "Maybe, one day you'll work with me on stage? Make it a two woman show, eh?" She winked. This made Hermione laugh, she took another whiskey and sipped on this one slowly.

"Don't worry about 'im just live your life and be happy. Go hang with your mother and sister's have a girls night tomorrow. I'm sure he'll come to his senses. Either Garson, Olalla or I will make him." She grinned and went to hug her friend. "Now, go home. You spend too much round 'ere as it is. Get to bed lovey. I'll see you Friday night."

Hermione giggled and nodded standing up. She hugged Bella tightly before finishing her whiskey and grabbing her purse before giving Bella some money for the whiskey. "You gotta make money some how." She joked with a wink before getting a cab home. Bella was right, a girls night with her family was what she needed. Robert could wait till later.


	4. Love Triangles, Captain Dance & Tenebrae

" _Ooooh, you're cold as ice, baby_

 _But when you're nice, baby_

 _You're so amazing in every way._

 _Baby, if you want to leave, come to California_

 _Be a freak like me too."_

 _Freak - Lana Del Rey_

 _ **The Empire**_

Things had been crazy as of late for the young witch. She had been so busy with performances, Hyde, and dealing with home life. Hermione was almost stuck in a whirlwind of metaphorical shit that she didn't know how to handle all at once.

Tonight Hermione was at the Empire. She needed some time out. She wore a beautiful red dress with red heels and a matching necklace. Her hair in curls. She was sitting at the bar drinking her whiskey as Bella was on stage singing. People were dancing and having a good time. Smoke and booze filled the air. Something the young witch became comforted by.

Just then the doors of the Empire burst open, Hyde had finally come at last. He walked in with his usual swagger. He saw Hermione and grinned, walking over to her and sitting in the stool next to her while ordering a drink.

Robert's sister Olalla was dancing like she didn't give a shit; she was a Hyde after all. Hermione had just met her just before her last show of the season. Olalla wasn't crazy about Hermione, but she had to learn to accept that Hermione was in love with her twin brother.

The blonde bopped around and had fun with other men in the bar who weren't afraid of her, but most kept their distance like they did with Robert.

"Why, hello, Magical Nuisance," Hyde said, "I didn't think I'd see you for some time. You've been so busy being all pretty on stage."

His words made her blush, she took a drink before facing him. His face was startling; she hadn't seen him in weeks. She missed his dark features and penetrating gaze. He noticed her reaction and chuckled, moving closer to wrap his arm around her.

"I know. You missed me."

Before she could blink his lips were on hers. She fluttered her eyes closed, leaning into him. She missed this so much: his body against hers, the way her skin tingled around him. Her heart beating like butterfly wings. She then broke apart, her brain all fuzzy.

"I've missed you so much."

Her voice almost a whisper. Bella then came over, clearing her throat. Hermione looked up and blushed, giving her friend an apologetic look. They had a complicated love triangle. Hyde just grinned.

"Oh don't be upset, Bella Donna. Poor Hermione hasn't seen me in weeks. Well besides being at her plays. Who could miss it?" He chuckled and winked.

Bella shrugged, "Don't mind me. I'm just checkin' up. Have fun, but behave yourselves."

Hermione finished her drink and got up to dance. Hyde followed suit putting his coat on the stool. A faster rhythm of swing music played as Hyde took Hermione's hands. They danced their crazy waltz, with twirling and spinning involved. They both laughed as they took up the dance floor. Nobody dared to get close to them knowing how sporadic Hyde was.

Bella just shook her head and smiled gently, at least Hermione could have her fun for tonight. She then wiped up the bar as usual and served drinks. As Hermione and Hyde danced, the bar owner noticed a couple come in and order wine. She served them, but got a really bad vibe. She also noticed they were eying the wild and crazy couple dancing in the middle.

She sighed, knowing not to get into it. Bella was no stranger to criminal types, she was one herself. However, she knew when to stay away. She then went around the tables and checked on everyone.

As the couple was dancing, Hermione noticed that there was a back room open. It looked like people were going in there to get high. Hermione looked at Hyde and mentioned the room to him.

" _You_ want to get high? _Really?_ "

His voice in surprise and amusement. Hermione just rolled her eyes taking his hand and pulling him towards the room. Bella's back was too them and hadn't noticed this going on.

The room was hazy with smoke. It smelled of cherry whiskey, cigars, opium and musky perfume. Hermione took a seat in the back couch where nobody would see her.

Hyde paid one of the men selling the stuff and brought it over. Opium became a huge seller in England in the Victorian era, or slightly before. It was imported from China, as that was their drug of choice. Mostly people smoked it using what was called a Hookah: a long pipe. Hermione remembered seeing one from _Alice in Wonderland_. The blue Caterpillar always used one to smoke his stuff.

"I feel like I'm back in _Alice_ all over again."

Hyde just chuckled and flicked the lighter heating up the bottom and inhaled, then passing it to Hermione. She hesitantly took it and put it to her lips.

"Be careful with that, it's powerful stuff. You'll definitely be transported back to _Wonderland_ in no time."

His calm warning ringing in her head as she inhaled. She put the Hookah down on the table and sat back on the couch. Hyde put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. It was her first time and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

Unbeknownst to them, Captain Dance and his wife Fedora were watching them from another table. Dance was smoking a cigarette and Fedora was drinking wine.

"They seem so in love. It's almost adorable."

Fedora's smoky, sinister voice could be heard. Dance laughed.

"Well I suppose he deserves some form of love. At least until we kill him. My plan is foolproof my love. That little bitch won't get away from us this time."

That piqued Fedora's interest. Her face became pleasantly surprised, like she thought of a great idea.

"I do love the sound of that, Mr. Dance." She grinned and kissed him gently. Dance traced his fingers against his wife's cheek once they broke apart.

"My dear, you haven't heard it yet."

"Oh, well I know it will be. You always come up with the best laid plans." She complimented him.

"Now, I need your help of course. We need to capture both Bella and Hermione when they are alone. We'll keep them in one of our houses in London, the one with the dungeon basement. We'll play our little game with Hyde. He needs to choose which one to save. Which one means most to him. We'll kill the other."

Fedora playfully slapped Dance and laughed. To most people they were just a lovely couple flirting and being happy. Not plotting death and destruction.

"Oh you are so bad! I love you for it." She kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile, Hermione started to feel very fuzzy. All the noises and people were muffled. The room was distorted and everything seemed to go by so slow. She had climbed onto Hyde's lap, feeling very frisky indeed.

Hyde was very amused and his hands laid on her hips despite sex not being on his mind, at least not now, and certainly not in public. He then moved his hand to her soft blonde hair, his touch making her tremble with need. She bit her lip, feeling very heated and sensitive. Her skin feeling like it was on fire.

She moved to kiss his neck, nipping it gently. A deep purring sound resonated from Hyde. Her arms around his neck. He cupped her face to make her look at him, her deep brown eyes boring into his. Love, lust and cloudy from the high showing in them. His thumb trailed her bottom lip, she kissed the pad of his thumb before he claimed her mouth with his.

Their kiss was full of passion, desire and roughness. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Their tongues battling for dominance, but of course Hyde would always win. She moaned gently into his mouth, loving the smell and taste of him; like cinnamon and fire whiskey.

"You smell so good. It's addictive."

She whispered into his lips. He chuckled deep, and turned his head to the side in curiosity.

"And why is that?"

She blushed and shrugged.

"You just are."

Before they could even kiss again, Bella stormed into the room. Looking as livid as ever.

"Alrigh' everybody out now!"

Hermione scrambled off Hyde's lap, trying to make herself look decent enough. Bella then saw them and walked over angrily.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!? Hyde? You've got to be joking! In my establishment? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" She scoffed with her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe not you Hyde, but especially you Hermione. Not only are you acting indecent, you're doing dangerous stuff and you're an actress! You can't be seen like this!"

She threw her hands up in the air, storming off. Hermione got up and grabbed her things. Hyde grabbed his coat and wrapped an arm around Hermione to make sure she didn't fall. They slowly made their way out of the bar. Hermione leaned against the cool brick walls of the Empire and slid down them.

Olalla came rushing out to find her brother. She saw Hermione in a heap on the ground, crying and getting hysterical.

"Oh good job, brother! You've fucked her up and got us all kicked out. You ruined my fun! What the fuck do we do with her?!

Olalla just looked unimpressed at the both of them. Bella came storming out of the bar as everyone was rushed outside. She saw Hermione and shook her head.

"I'll deal with 'er. You two, go home!"

Robert grabbed Olalla by the arm and pushed her into the cab as they headed back to the Jekyll house. Bella grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and forced her up. Hermione could barely look at Bella, who pushed her inside the bar.

They headed up the stairs to Bella's room. Hermione could tell Bella was furious and that she was going to get an earful.

Once they were in Bella's room, Hermione shut the door. The balcony door was open but neither of them thought anything of it. Bella usually had it open. The dark skinned woman turned around to face Hermione.

"What the _hell_ were you thinkin'? Oh that's right, you _weren't!_ I can't believe it! You call yourself a woman, an adult. _'Oh I can handle 'im!'_ her voice mocking. "You're such a child! I can't believe you'd get yourself in so much shit. Sure you miss 'im. Fine. But you are going to ruin your reputation with that shit. You are my friend, Hermione. But honestly, I can't have that behavior 'ere. From neither of you! You're so irresponsible it's not even funny. And you're not even the girl I once knew, you're letting 'im change you…"

Hermione cried still, the tears dripping down her face. It hurt to hear Bella's mocking tone, making fun of her. Calling her a child. Despite that, her face turned to shock. She could barely warn Bella, before she knew what was happening.

"Bella! Watch out!"

Nevertheless, it was too late. Fedora had already hit Bella over the head, and then shot Hermione with a tranquilizer dart. Hermione watched as the world started to fall away, her body falling and everything going dark.

 **Captain Dance's House**

 **Basement Dungeon**

Hermione came to shortly after their kidnappers got the girls chained up. Bella was just tied with rope in one room, her back against the stone walls. Hermione was in the other room, her back against the wall as well. Though instead of being tied by rope, she was chained, chains wrapped around her body, and connected to the wall.

She looked around her trying to figure out where the hell she was and what was happening. She noticed a guard by her and Fedora with a gun to her head. Fedora smiled gently.

"Oh good, you're awake! Welcome to our home."

Her voice was soft as silk, but also very venomous. Hermione struggled to get free, but it was no use. She turned her head to see a crack in the walls.

"Bella? Are you there? _Are you okay?"_

Her voice weak and worried, almost hysterical. Bella turned her head to the wall, her voice echoed off the walls.

"I'm alrigh', Hermione. Don't worry, just be calm. I've got a guy with a gun at me head."

Hermione sighed in relief, but knew they were both in danger.

"Fedora is here with me and a guard as well. Looks like we're the lucky ones."

Her voice full of sarcasm. She wondered how far Dance would really go to kill her and her friends, as well as her lover.

Dance then came into the room, he smiled and clapped his hands joyfully. "Oh well done, Fedora! Well done! I'm so happy that you brought the girls here! I'm sure this one," he eyed Hermione with a dark glance, "can't get away this time! As you see, Ms. Granger… These chains are magic; your magic is useless!"

Hermione's eyes went wide at the sound of her lover's name.

"Yes, Hyde will be coming! I've planned this out for all of us. A sort of game, shall we say? I've just sent a note to his house, he must come alone if he wants to see either of you alive."

The young witch gave Dance a scoff, "Like he'll fall for your bullshit plan. What are you expecting to get out of this?" Bella heard this from the other room adding: " _Yeah! What?!"_

Dance and Fedora laughed, the wife went over to her lover and stood by his side, her arm around him.

"Well my dear, let me just say this: He will choose between the two of you. Whomever he loves most, he will choose. The other dies. Anyway, I must be going. Good luck!"

The Captain and his wife headed out of the heavy iron doors. Hermione tried moving again but to no avail.

"What are we going to do Bella? We need to get out of here!"

Bella sighed, "Honestly, dear, there's not much we can do. We gotta wait for Hyde I suppose." Bella's voice was full of frustration. She did not like to be the damsel in distress and she wasn't magical like Hyde or Hermione. They'd have to sit and wait for their hero.

Meanwhile, at the Jekyll house, Olalla and Hyde had arrived. He growled, frustrated, as he sat on arm chair to close his eyes. Olalla passed him a drink and she gulped hers down. Garson came out of the kitchen.

"What's happened?"

Olalla rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch pouring herself another drink. She mulled it around in her glass.

"Our dear Robert and his girlfriend got us kicked out. That's what." She growled. Hyde opened his eyes and stared at his twin.

" _Shut up_ , Olalla. I don't need your commentary."

Olalla shrugged and finished her drink before going upstairs. Garson picked up after them and went back to the kitchen to clean. Hyde's soft breathing could be heard; he was definitely asleep.

Not long after, Garson noticed someone coming up to the door and went to see who it was. The stranger was gone before Garson could even open the door. An envelope was neatly placed on the step. Garson picked it up and saw it was from Dance. He knew it wasn't good and headed back inside, closing the door behind him.

Garson shook Robert awake. Robert looked startled at first and blinked a few times, he was Jekyll again.

"Oh! Garson, you scared me. Anything the matter?" Robert asked, rubbing his tired eyes before standing up.

His eyes met Garson's tired and worried face who thrusted the envelope into this hands. Robert frowned, opening it and read its contents.

"No…No, no, no, NO!" He screamed, trembling and shaking. He needed to get to the girls. He needed to save them!

"Bella and Hermione have been taken. Dance apparently wants to play some sort of game— "

Before Robert could even finish his thought Hyde broke free, and this time he did not force him away. He needed Hyde's strength for this.

"And a game he shall get!"

The mad man growled, laughing slightly. He'd play along with Dance's game for a while. But it would end with Hyde's way.

"I'll be back, Garson. I've got some pretty girls to save."

He patted Garson's shoulder before running out the door and climbing up the rooftops to get a better view and find Dance's house.

It didn't take long for Hyde to arrive. He didn't give a shit about knocking and just entered. He looked around for Dance and his slutty wife Fedora.

"Where are they?!" He called out, growling as he did so. Dance was in his sitting room having a drink with Fedora while they waited.

"Ah! You made it, Hyde! Good, good. Drink?" He motioned towards the whiskey. Hyde growled again, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want your damn drinks, Dance! I want to know where the girls are. Why do you have them in the first place?"

Dance got up and went over to Hyde. "Well you see, that's why I called you here. I want to see which one of those women downstairs are most important to you. You have to choose between one of them. One lives, and one dies. Unless you think you can save both of them." Dance's eyes were wild with excitement.

Hyde could see a counterweight by one of the desks. Just like they had when they met Max and tried to kill him and force Hyde to open the Calyx.

"Is this another one of your Calyx schemes?" He pushed Dance against the wall, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him up.

Dance laughed, "Well there's that matter, but this isn't about me. It's about you. So, go get your girls while you still can. Tick Tick." Hyde let him go, making the Captain slump into the wall before heading down the hallway.

He walked down multiple hallways, looking through the rooms before noticing a staircase that went downstairs. He needed to get to the girls, and he needed to save Bella first. She was his first love after all, and she wasn't like Hermione.

"Bella?! Where are you?" He called out.

Bella looked up hearing his voice, she knew he'd eventually come, "In 'ere!"

Hyde burst through her door, sending debris and metal everywhere. Bella lowered her head to protect herself. He then punched the gun man, knocking him out cold.

He quickly untied Bella and looked her over, "Let's go, Bella Donna."

He smirked gently and stood her up. He then heard a sound of rushing water. He frowned wondering how the hell that happened. Bella looked over towards the room the noise was coming from.

"Hermione's in there! We have to help 'er. We can't leave 'er to die!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing?"

In the room full of rushing water, Hermione screamed. No matter of magic was going to save her. The water rose up to the knees. She didn't want to die. Hermione thought of her mother and sisters.

"I don't want to die." She cried, whispering to herself. Hyde made his choice and now she'd pay the price for that. But Hermione did not expect the wall to burst open. Hyde wasn't going to leave her! The water started to rush outwards towards Bella's room.

"Didn't think I'd leave you here, did you, Magical Nuisance?"

He grabbed her chains and yanked her free. She stood up and smiled gently.

"Maybe." She whispered. Hyde chuckled before Bella caught their attention.

"Can we get out of 'ere now?"

Hyde nodded and moved towards the door. He pushed against it with his strength, but it wasn't enough. The door was bolted shut. Of course, because Hermione was a witch. He knew Hermione needed to get mad, so he did the one thing that would piss her off the most. He grabbed Bella and kissed her, Bella gasped, not sure how to take this. Hyde looked right at Hermione watching her as he kissed his other lover.

 _Come on, Magical Nuisance. Get angry._

Hermione watched this intentional display of affection, feeling the magical current run through her veins again. She felt that power and it comforted her, but this kiss in front of her made her angrier than anything. Not only did he choose Bella first, but now he was rubbing it in her face! Hermione walked up to the door as Hyde shielded Bella from Hermione's magic.

" _BOMBARDA!"_

Hermione shouted, pushing her hands out in front of her the metal door creaked and broke free. Debris and rocks going everywhere and water splashing up. Hyde then went over to Hermione and gave her a quick nod before they headed down the hallway and upstairs.

Henchmen were swarming towards them. The trio all fought in different ways: Bella was drop kicking them and ducking. Hermione was spinning and ducking using her magic. Hyde charged at them, grabbing his foes and thrusting them under the knee deep water to drown.

Dance and Fedora could be seen screaming and trying to get out. Silas had his Monocane dart ready to shoot Hyde. Hermione turned to see this and knew Hyde would be dead if this happened.

She moved in front of him, using her magic again and using the one spell that could save them.

" _Immoblious!"_

Everybody except the trio was frozen in time. Hyde grinned, "Good job!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Let's go shall we?"

They walked out of the house casually and flagged a cab to take them to the Jekyll house. They were drenched head to toe, but luckily the cabbie never said anything.

Back at the Jekyll house, they all went to the fire place to warm up. It was ten o'clock when Hermione and Bella were huddled up and freezing. Garson made some tea for everyone. Robert went upstairs to get changed.

"I'll call your mother and let her know you're with me. It's not a lie 'cause you are, but I've gotta get back to the Empire. I'm sure you can stay 'ere for the night." She hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said. It was heartless of me, but I was angry."

Hermione held tears in her eyes and hugged her best friend tightly back.

"I understand Bella and I'm sorry for acting like such a fool. I think after tonight things will change. I mean I won't stop seeing him, Bella. I love him, but I won't let him make me reckless anymore. I won't give up my friendship or family for him either. I think I was spiraling down without noticing."

Bella chuckled and rocked Hermione back and forth gently rubbing her back.

"I'd say so yes, but I'm 'ere to get you back on track!"

She smiled gently. Once she felt semi dry she got up and phoned Margarete Granger to let her know her daughter was fine. After she said goodbye and headed off.

Hermione stayed by the fire for a little longer sipping her tea, when Olalla came downstairs.

"Oh, you're here. I didn't realize..."

Hermione turned around and smiled. "Yes, we've had an eventful night. I'm just trying to dry off and warm up." Olalla came over to sit with her.

"You know; I can lend you some clothes. Keep you dry. Come upstairs."

Hermione was surprised Olalla was being so nice, but maybe she was in her Jekyll mode. She followed Olalla upstairs to her bedroom which was beside Robert's. The room was very much like her brother's with deep rich woods and dark carpeting and curtains.

Olalla went to her wardrobe and passed her a nightgown and robe. Hermione took it with a small smile.

"When you're ready. I'd like to talk."

Hermione nodded and quickly got changed before drying her hair with magic and putting it into a low pony tail. She wrapped the blue robe around her, it came a little low in the neck just showing off enough to still be modest. And it came to the knee to cover enough.

She then let Olalla into the bedroom. Olalla went to sit across from her.

"Hermione? I'm sure today has been trying for you, as it has with Bella and my brother. But I do need to ask…What was it like to be near Dance?"

Hermione frowned, it was an odd question, she thought to herself. Why would she be curious about that? Dance was a mad man, way worse than Hyde was. At least Hyde didn't go around killing people…Well innocent people.

"What? What do you mean? It was horrible! He's evil, Olalla! He tried to kill me and Bella. Nothing good, came of it."

Olalla's eyes turned dark, she didn't like Hermione's response. She lay on the bed very carelessly. She put her back against the wall, her legs outstretched and her elbows behind her head.

"I know what it's like you know. To fall for someone. To love them like they're everything to you. I also know what it's like to kill the one you love. Luck does not shine on us Hyde's, Hermione. I killed the love of my life, and realized I would do it again. I didn't give a shit! So, you think Robert will stick around because you have powers and a pretty face?"

She moved so that she was leaning on her knees, her feet now on the ground. Hermione hardly noticed she moved until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let's face it, he'll get what he wants, have fun with you. Then he'll move on. He doesn't love you, you might be his plaything. But that's all you are."

Her eyebrows rose in a condescending way. Hermione got up off the bed feeling defensive. Olalla grinned striking the young witch and pushing her against the wall. Hermione was pinned between Olalla and the wall. Olalla got very close to her grinning from ear to ear but her eyes were menacing.

"Stay _away_ from _my_ brother."

Her voice barely a whisper. She then let her go, Hermione ran down the stairs to get away from Olalla. Robert heard the commotion. He went to the room Hermione was in and gave Olalla a threatening look that said: _Leave her alone._

He then went downstairs to see if Hermione was alright. She was sitting by the fire rocking herself gently. He sat down beside her, their faces glowing in the fire light. He put his arm around Hermione.

"You'll get used to her, she's quite aggressive. I think she's just protecting me. But I won't allow any harm come to you."

He gave her a small smile. At the sound of his voice alone, she could tell he was Jekyll and not Hyde. He sighed feeling Hermione's apprehension to go back upstairs, afraid of Olalla.

He turned to her gently and cupped her face to make her look at him. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? Just so that you feel more comfortable? Olalla won't come in my room unless I tell her to."

He wiped a few tears that were already emerging from her eyes and falling down her face. She nodded. Robert smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. He hadn't used any form of affection with her in a romantic way. He started to figure out that he may also love her too, as him and Hyde were essentially the same person. He moved so that she was in his arms, he stood up and hugged her to him. Her arms went to his neck and felt warmth and protection in his chest and embrace.

They headed upstairs and into Robert's room, Olalla's bedroom door was already closed. The room was lit with a candle and the moonlight as Robert's room had a French glass door that opened up, a dark curtain blowing in the wind. Hermione got into bed and watched Robert undress, his back to her as he was shy.

He wasn't like Hyde and had less confidence or experience with women. He took his shirt off and left his pants on, his shoes and socks were already off from before. He then climbed into bed, capturing Hermione in his arms to protect her from the outside world and his sister.

Next morning, Hermione woke up to people talking downstairs and some laughter. She recognized three of the voices, but one joined in she did not recognize. She got up putting her dress back on and freshening up using magic before making an appearance into the kitchen. Breakfast smelled delicious. Bacon, eggs, ham, toast were served with tea. She sat beside Robert who stood up as she entered.

"Hermione."

He smiled kissing her cheek gently before sitting down as she did. Garson made her a plate and passed it to her. Olalla just sat there with her arms crossed lazily. She gave a forced smile. Hermione smiled back at them before turning to a younger boy sitting at the table. He was east Indian from what she could tell.

"Sorry, who are you?" She asked curiously while spreading butter and marmalade onto her toast.

Robert smiled gently, "My apologies. This is my little brother, Ravi." He looked between her and his brother. Ravi smiled at Hermione genuinely. Robert then turned to Ravi.

"This is Hermione." He didn't make any announcement about being her boyfriend as Hyde was mostly that to her in that regard.

"Pleased to meet you."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "You as well." She could tell Ravi was a nice boy and a lot like Robert in that regard. "Seems I have a habit of meeting your family at breakfast, Robert." She smiled at him gently as she took a bite of her toast.

Robert chuckled lightly. "Ah, yes. Sorry. Ravi just sort of showed up. We were catching up while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

He pressed his hand against her knee gently. She felt a slight change between them, like a spark of energy. She then shifted, not wanting anything to happen while his younger brother was there. She wondered if Hyde and Robert were starting to bleed together.

Ravi and Hermione had an animated conversation about Ceylon and Robert. Robert bashfully moved away from the conversation. But before he could leave Olalla's voice could be heard.

"So, tell me Hermione. I know your acting career is just booming these days."

She smiled, but it was not real. She needed to get close to Hermione at some point. Show her how Hyde's really were. Hermione was just biting into her sausages and bacon before answering.

"Um, yes. It is. I just got word of a film audition coming up this week." Robert turned around happily. He placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders before kissing her cheek.

"That's great Hermione! You'll do well!" He then moved to help Garson with cleaning up. Ravi smiled at Hermione as well. "Well done! Robert's told me all about it. You're almost famous, by the sounds of it!"

Olalla's eyes got dark, everyone was so bloody happy with their tea parties, and the theatre. Not a care in the world, about Tenebrae or Dance.

"Don't you people realize there are more pressing matters!? _Dear Hermione_ , you're such a pretty girl. A pretty face. But that's all that you are. Tenebrae doesn't give a _shit_ about your career. They want to destroy you and Robert! _My_ brother! So, tell me? Will your acting be so important then?"

A smug smirk on her face, Hermione stopped eating and put her things down. Before anything could be said Robert smashed a tea cup against the wall.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

His eyes grew dark nose flaring from anger. "Don't talk to her like that! _**Get out!"**_ He pointed to the door and he was serious. He'd make her leave if he had to.

Olalla smirked again getting up languidly.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Have fun."

Olalla got up and headed outside. She wasn't sure where she'd go, but she'd find her own entertainment for now. Hermione started to shake slightly, she wasn't expecting this at all, well maybe except Olalla. Although, she was hoping things would be better after last night.

"I-I should go."

Hermione got up. Robert's back was too her, his shoulders moving as he inhaled deeply. Ravi got up with Hermione and gave her a reassuring look before helping Garson with cleaning up. The young witch made to grab her things before heading to the door. Robert's footsteps could be heard.

"Wait."

His voice was deep, not like Hyde's but it was there. He took her hand gently, making her turn around.

"I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that. She just pushes me too far." He sighed, his head bowed. Hermione took his face in her hands.

"Robert. With you, there is nothing I can't face. I understand your angry. Maybe she's jealous? You have me and she doesn't have anyone but her brother. She's got her own reasons for hating me. Let _me_ deal with it."

He nodded and caressed her face gently moving into kiss her. He kept Hyde at bay for now. He could wait till later to come out. Robert then ushered Hermione outside and found her a cab before going back inside to see Ravi and Garson.

Hermione stopped off at one of the corner streets wanting to walk for a bit. She paid the driver and headed down the street towards her house. She got this strange feeling on the back of her neck. Her witch instincts.

She turned around and didn't see anyone, she felt like she was being watched. She headed down an alley way to see if anyone would follow. It was then she saw or rather felt Olalla behind her. Hermione gasped turning around. Olalla grinned evilly at her.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? Well you're pretty stupid for thinking this was over."

The older blonde pushed Hermione down the alley, with her Hyde strength it made Hermione soar through the air and hit a few rubbish bins. Hermione made a noise as she fell. Olalla ran at her and pushed her up against the wall with the front of her dress.

"Maybe you are just a pretty face. You and Robert think nothing can touch you. Well look at you now, my brother's not here to save you. He'll thank me later I'm sure. He's like me you know. **A Hyde**. And Hyde's don't love. Your luck has run out, _witch."_

Olalla spit the words out like venom. She would not see her brother be ruined by a child. Olalla went into her pocket with a knife. Hermione watched in fear, but she had to focus to defend herself. Hermione thought of a few spells and touched Olalla pushing her into the wall. As Olalla flew against the brick, Hermione tried to run. Olalla grabbed Hermione's leg and dragged her back.

"You're not getting away from me!"

Hermione could feel Olalla's hands around her throat, pushing her against the wall again. The witch felt her eyes rolling back into her head, the pain in her chest evident. She needed something, anything to help. She flexed her fingers, trying to summon the energy she needed for a spell to stop Olalla.

Once she thought it up, what happened next was too quick to really register.

" _Relashio!_ "

Olalla screamed, like a whip had hit her hands and let Hermione go. Hermione inched away from Olalla, but again Olalla was too quick. She stabbed Hermione in the ribs and then again in the stomach. Hermione screamed grabbing the knife and with all her strength pulled it out of her and stabbed Olalla in the shoulder. The young Hyde screamed as Hermione ran down the road.

She walked back in the way of Robert's house needing his help. She cried, feeling the life force be taken from her. Her hand against her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. She took a few steps and then fell.

She landed on the ground with a huge thud. Her head becoming fuzzy. She thought of Robert's face, his touch. She hoped her last bit of magic would help. She tried to connect to his mind.

" _Robert. I need your help…Please..."_

She faintly heard someone come over and say _: "Someone call the Doctor! This woman needs help!"_

Robert was at home explaining to Garson and Ravi what had happened last night, and tried to sum up what happened this morning. They were in the living room with their tea when Robert gasped thinking he heard Hermione's voice.

Ravi then gasped himself, feeling a powerful energy hit him. He had the sight of Hermione.

"Robert! Hermione...S-She needs help! She's down the street! Go help her!"

Robert didn't need to be told twice. If Ravi saw Hermione in danger, then he needed to help her. He bolted out the door going down the path Hermione had taken to get home by cab. He then saw a crowd of people standing over his poor girl.

Robert told them all to move, he cried _._

" _No! No!"_

He bent down and picked the limp girl in his arms. "Hermione, stay with me." He whispered. Blood soaked his white shirt and her beautiful dress. The cobblestoned streets were also stained with blood.

Robert looked at everyone and stood up with Hermione's body.

"I'm a Doctor. I'll see to her."

They let him go and bring Hermione to his house. He looked down at the woman he loved. He knew who it was. Olalla Hyde was obviously still a part of Tenebrae and betrayed him.

"I'll kill her for this."

His voice was hard and quiet. "I promise, she will pay." He felt Hyde want to come out but he needed his Doctor side right now. Once they got to his house he called for Garson and Ravi.

"Table, now! Ravi get the first aid kit."

Garson watched in horror. "Oh my god!" He pulled the table cloth off the dining room table. He grabbed hot towels and a few other things and put it beside it. Robert gently lay Hermione on the table. Ravi brought Robert the kit. Garson and Ravi gave Robert some room.

Robert rolled up his sleeves, pushing Hermione's dress up to look at her puncture wounds.

"Jesus…"

His voice a raspy whisper, Ravi and Garson watched in fear as Hermione became pale and her hair was lifeless as well. Garson used the hot towels to clean the blood off her affected area. Robert then used alcohol to clean the wound, then began to stitch up the wounds. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done. He looked at his poor lovely girl again.

"Hang in there Hermione."

After he stitched her up, he grabbed the gauze and wrapped up the bottom half of her torso. After that he pulled her dress down, and kissed her forehead. Garson came to his side as well as Ravi. They looked up to Robert for instructions.

"Keep her fever down. I'll get her some antibiotics. If anything gets worse tell me."

They nodded. Robert cleaned up the table before going to his own medical kit and pulling out a clear syringe of antibiotics. He turned Hermione's arm towards him and put the needle in, injecting her with the medicine. He hoped it would help her get better.

"Robert? Who did it?"

Ravi's innocent voice could be heard, Robert just tensed up giving them both a dark look.

"Olalla."

He then went upstairs to change and clean the blood off himself. Once done, he headed back downstairs. Fresh and clean. He hoped Hermione would start to get better. Garson came up to him.

"She's gettin' worse, boy. We need something stronger…"

Robert gave Garson a look, he didn't know what else to give her.

"Your blood Robert! Hyde's blood. It worked on Maggie. Maybe it'll help Hermione."

Robert sighed, this was not good. He wasn't even sure if his blood would mix well with Hermione's witch blood.

"I-I dunno Garson. What if my blood and hers don't mix? She's not an ordinary human. She's a witch."

Ravi kept a cool washcloth on Hermione's forehead to try and help her. It had at least been a half an hour since Robert stitched her up and she wasn't getting any better. Robert moved to see her laying there motionless. He took her hand, wanting to cry. He did this, he ruined her. His perfect witch.

" _I'm so sorry."_

He whispered, then he decided Garson was right. She needed this, otherwise she'd die.

"Alright Garson. I'll do it. I'll change and you take my blood."

He got up and paced against the living room.

"I'll kill her! I will kill her for doing this to Hermione!"

He yelled, feeling his anger boil. Hyde making an appearance. His eyes turned cyan briefly and everything in his body cracked until he was up right. He turned to Garson.

"Alright, _Dr. Garson_. Let's do this. Then I will kill my sister."

He rolled up his left sleeve and waited for Garson to take his blood. Once done, they administered it to Hermione. Hyde looked at her on the table. He felt something strange, something he hadn't before. He wasn't sure if it was love? Or just pain of possibly loosing someone he cared for.

"I miss her, Garson. I hope she makes it through this."

He then turned around and headed out the door. He was going to hunt his sister down. She betrayed him and that was something a Hyde never forgot. He could smell Olalla's scent, obviously Hermione fought back.

Once he found her somewhere in a deserted alley way, he noticed Olalla slumped against the wall. Her face was bright and happy to see her brother.

"Robert! Did you see her? I did it for you."

Robert grabbed Olalla up and pushed her against the wall, he growled low in his chest.

"You fucking bitch! You _betrayed_ me! You took the one thing I care about. You call yourself _**my sister**_!" She tried to fight back, but she too was weakened.

"Robert! I did it to protect you! She was distracting you from the real threat at hand. Tenebrae is coming and all you two care about is tea parties, drinking at the Empire and the bloody theatre! Don't you see, you're becoming _weak_ with her."

Hyde roared and slammed his sister against the wall.

"No, _you're_ the weak one. You can't stand I'm actually with someone who gives a shit about me! You took that way from me! You stabbed me in the back! I will deal with Tenebrae when I need to. Oh and _by the way_ , I need her for that."

He threw her against the opposite wall, then bent down to her level as she crunched against the ground.

"Stay away from me, stay away from Hermione. Never show your face in my house again!"

His voice was low, but menacing. He then moved down the alley and back to his house. He wasn't sure if Hermione would make it or not. If she didn't pull through then someone was more definitely going to pay.

 **And pay with their life.**


	5. The Calyx

**His Magical Nuisance**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Calyx**

 _Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,_ _  
_ _Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine._ _  
_ _Red racing cars, Sunset and Vine,_ _  
_ _The kids were young and pretty._ __

 _Where have you been? Where did you go?_ _  
_ _Those summer nights seem long ago,_ _  
_ _And so is the girl you used to call,_ _  
_ _The Queen of New York City._ __

 _But if you send for me you know I'll come,_ _  
_ _And if you call for me you know I'll run._ _  
_ _I'll run to you, I'll run to you, I'll run, run, run._ _  
_ _I'll come to you, I'll come to you, I'll come, come, come._

 _The power of youth is on my mind,_ _  
_ _Sunsets, small town, I'm out of time._ _  
_ _Will you still love me when I shine,_ _  
_ _From words but not from beauty?_ __

 _My father's love was always strong,_ _  
_ _My mother's glamour lives on and on,_ _  
_ _Yet still inside I felt alone,_ _  
_ _For reasons unknown to me._ __

 _But if you send for me you know I'll come,_ _  
_ _And if you call for me you know I'll run._ _  
_ _I'll run to you, I'll run to you, I'll run, run, run._ _  
_ _I'll come to you, I'll come to you, I'll come, come, come._ _  
_

 _Lana Del Rey_

Once Hyde returned from confronting with Olalla he noticed that Bella Charming was standing in his living room, looking at Hermione's body. He sighed, a low growl in his chest as he closed the door – or rather slammed it.

The noise made everybody jump; Bella ran over to him immediately.

"Ravi called – told me everythin'. Is she going to be alright?"

Hyde nodded. He took his coat off and flung it on the couch going over to Hermione. He still cared for Bella but right now, his magical nuisance was his number one priority.

"I gave her my blood; it should help the healing process."

He said as she stroked the young blonde's hair and watched her sleeping face. Bella could tell that he cared deeply for the witch. More deeply than herself or any other woman he ever came across.

Ravi and Garson were cleaning up and making tea – mostly everyone in Britain made tea in any time of trial or discomfort. It was almost an all-around custom to make tea. Hyde went over to the window bracing his elbow against the window pane staring off into space. In his own thoughts.

The bar owner came over to Hyde and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alrigh'. She's strong enough, stronger than we give her credit for."

A grunt came from Hyde, his typical dismissive sound. He didn't want to think about anything right now. Although, it wasn't long till he heard a noise coming from Hermione. They all turned around to see her waking up, fluttering her eyes open and looking around.

"Robert?"

Her voice called out, groggy and worried. Hyde went over to her and took her hand. "Never say die, eh Hermione?" He smirked gently, quoting Jekyll when Ravi was about to die from the Reaper.

Hermione felt this surge of energy move through her, Hyde blood mixed with her magical blood. The sensations of passion and lust were palpable in her veins. Just like the electrical current between them – this time it was tenfold.

She got up and pressed her body against him, clutching his shirt and pressing her lips against his. He growled gently and pushed her against the wall of the living room. She wrapped her arms around him, her body heating up severely just by this movement alone.

Bella, Garson and Ravi just watched in shock and slight amusement. Hermione then felt everyone watching before letting her lover go and blushed a million shades of red. Hyde just chuckled.

"Glad you're feeling better."

He winked and grinned. Hermione smiled and then looked at Bella. She gasped, feeling so self-conscious and realized how bad this must look. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled gently.

"Please, like I haven't seen it before. I ain't the jealous type, love."

Hermione ran over and gave her the biggest hug. Bella held her best friend in her arms. "Glad you are safe and with us now. I should head back to the Empire anyway. Pretty sure I got angry customers. You better behave yourself tonight." She pointed at Hyde with a serious expression. He sighed and shrugged.

"Not my fault, I like my fun. Can't help it people get bent out of shape…"

Bella sighed and waved before heading off. Garson and Ravi took the hint as well and headed off to buy some things for the house. Once they were alone Hyde looked at his blonde witch and smirked.

"Still fire in your belly?", he teased, "My pretty, little psycho, wasn't there something you intended to do?"

Hermione grinned back at him and pulled him close. "I think I'd like to continue where we left off." He gave her an intense look, bringing her close.

"And what would you like to do, this time? What fantasy would you like to play out?"

His voice was deep, seductive and penetrating. She gasped at the desire in her belly, feeling that feeling against. She knew she'd have to voice what she wanted, and it definitely was up to Hyde's standards.

"I want you against the wall, _Mr. Hyde."_

Her voice was innocent, but playful. Her very own Hyde side coming out to play with her lover. He chuckled and cocked his head with a smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for… _Darling."_

Without another word he pushed her against the wall with all the force he had with his one hand, making her bash her back into the wall. He then came at her, lifting her up to stand on her feet.

He kissed her with a forceful passion, pinning her hands by her head against the wall. He greedily filled her mouth with his tongue, tasting her – cinnamon and fire whiskey. She moaned into his mouth and relaxed into him. She really needed him, her body was hot and on fire.

He kept kissing her, before trailing kisses down her neck and jawline. She moaned and gasped.

"Hyde, please…"

He chuckled and shook his head looking at her.

"My rules, Magical Nuisance. You'll need to abide by them and be patient."

His index finger along her trembling lips. He pushed her thighs apart with his knee, feeling how wet she was. It really didn't take much for this little girl to set alight.

"I'm beginning to think you're a naughty little girl."

He grinned down at her his eyes dark with lust and amusement. He moved to kiss her neck up to her ear. She pressed herself against him, her chest against him. He braced her wrists with one hand this time, before training his long fingers down her dress, between her breasts before cupping one of them and massing her, making her moan out slightly.

A deep chuckle resonated from his chest, she was too easy. And he was going to have his fun while he could. He then grabbed her dress and ripped it in half, her chest bare, her skin covered in goosebumps and her nipples hardening from the cool air. He looked at her beautiful porcelain unmarred skin. She truly was a beautiful woman – he thought.

He moved to kiss her chest, and nip on her skin gently. She gasped and moaned, arching into him again. His tongue caressing her nipple, and tugging on it gently with his teeth. The noise she made then was the most exquisite and sexiest thing he'd heard. Her throat was exposed to him from tilting her head against the wall. She was perfect and her reactions was something he enjoyed the most. He moved from her chest to her throat then to her lips.

He grinned down at her before moving from her upper body down to her hips. He let her wrists go before ripping the rest of her dress. She gasped, her face showed that she was sad about her dress.

"I'll get you a new one, don't worry. Shame. Was my favourite."

He gave her a sympathetic look mixed with a sexy smirk. He moved to his knees, his hands gripping her hips, as her hands moved to his shoulders. He kissed and nipped her hip bones, his nails digging into flesh. He wanted to mark her, make it so that she was his and only his. He could feel that she too felt the same. Today was a pivotal moment for the pair of them and he would never let her go.

He spread her legs wider, noticing indeed how wet she was for him. He gave her a sly look before kissing her inner thighs. She moaned out and pressed her nails into his broad shoulders. His tongue tasting her and creating friction in her most sensitive spot. She arched her hips up into him, but he pressed hard on her body and then growled.

"This is my turn."

He said with a rough authoritative voice. She pouted but allowed him to do what he wanted as it was his way or nothing. He then stood up, wanting something different. He moved to pin her body against him and the wall, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and the other lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips effortlessly. Their bodies fitting together so perfectly. She could feel his arousal and moaned her head back against the wall.

 _Yes! That's exactly what she wanted and he'd make sure she got what she asked for._

He released himself from the confines of his trousers before forcefully slamming into her. She moaned loudly, he let go of her hands as she wrapped her arms around him her nails digging into his shoulder blades. Which Hyde loved! He captured her lips with his, crushing her body against the wall and pounding into her slow but hard.

She moaned between kisses and loved how he felt, he made sure she felt every inch of him. She could feel herself becoming more wanton and hungry for him. He pressed her against the wall so hard, he almost cracked the foundation of the wall. He picked up his rhythm going faster but just as hard.

The young witch kissed him with passion and love. Her body heating up and becoming more and more sensitive by the second. She loved everything her body was feeling and didn't want him to stop.

"Please…Don't stop..."

Her whispered pleas were greeted by a deep chuckle. Hyde moved her at a different angle, grabbing her by the hips and pressing her hips against the wall as he moved in her a different way hitting different spots.

Eventually the only thing that could be heard was her high pitched moaning and his moans and pants of pleasure. She could feel her climax about to hit as did he. She grabbed him hastily and kissed him biting his lip and then biting his shoulder, muffling her near screams of her climax.

Hyde held her close, one hand around her waist while the other was in her hair. After they both calmed down their breathing, he rested them against the wall. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, feeling a different feeling altogether. It wasn't just sexual gratification. Was it _love_? _Happiness_? He wasn't entirely sure, he couldn't remember ever feeling this way, not even with Bella. He cared deeply for the Empire owner and would do what he could to protect her. But this little witch was something else entirely.

Hermione ran her hands in his hair, she moved to whisper in his ear.

" _I love you, Robert."_

She nuzzled his neck, then kissing it gently before looking up at him.

His dark eyes looking over his beautiful woman. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes. He felt Hermione's hands trail over his cheek and neck, hearing her whisper words of love. _Robert_. Hearing his other side's name, Hyde lowered his head.

Only when people had started to treat them as two different people, had they started to segregate between each other.

He ran a hand through her soft blonde hair. Leaning forwards, he kissed her forehead softer than usual.

"I love you too, my Magical Nuisance, my pretty little psycho…"

That's all it took, all that had to be said for her to know this was real. His feelings for her were genuine and true. And from this day forward everything would change.

They held each other for a moment before Hyde let her down, he situated himself and then picked up Hermione's torn dress. He passed it to her, as she gave him a pout. He smiled gently and shrugged.

"Sorry."

She couldn't help but smile softly, it was in the heat of the moment and she couldn't be angry. Plus, he promised to buy her a new one. She headed upstairs to shower as Hyde cleaned up the place knowing Garson wouldn't want to do it.

He then poured himself a drink and sat in the big armchair as he waited for Hermione to come downstairs. As he waited Ravi and Garson came back with groceries and a dress. Hyde watched and grinned at Ravi. Ravi just blushed and went upstairs to lay the dress out on Robert's bed for her.

Ravi and Garson then started to prepare dinner. Hermione came downstairs with her cute new blue dress that Ravi bought. Hyde just laughed as Hermione bolted down the stairs in her new dress.

"Oh my God! Who got me this? It's beautiful!"

He shook his head and watched her. "Not my favourite, but it'll work." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. The dress was a baby blue colour, with a halter like top, with spaghetti straps, the bodice was cinched to fit perfectly, black buttons adorned it going downwards and the skirt came to about mid-thigh and was flowy. It matched her figure perfectly.

Ravi grinned as he came out of the kitchen, "Glad you like it, Hermione. I picked it out." She ran over to the young boy and hugged him. He was the most amazing kid in the world!

"Thank you Ravi!"

Ravi hugged the young blonde and chuckled.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Anytime." He looked back at the kitchen and then to Hermione again, "We're making curry, would you care to help us in the kitchen?" Hermione's eyes beamed up at him and nodded.

"I would be delighted."

She gave Robert a kind smile, which he returned from the couch, as she headed into the kitchen.

It was raining later that day in London, the streets wet with the water. Alas, that was not the only thing that was wet; Olalla Hyde was walking down the street in a quick strut. Hard short pants could be heard as she walked against the rain. She felt her face become wet from water but could barely tell the difference between tears and rain water.

She felt betrayed by everything she ever knew; her beliefs that Tenebrae that instilled in her and her twin brother. She did everything she could to protect him, to be there _for_ him.

To show him who he really was. He was like her **a** _ **Hyde**_. _Why couldn't he understand that?_ Maybe he was bewitched by the little bitch with? A disgruntled sigh left the blonde.

 _Would he ever appreciate what she did for him?_

" _I came because you are my brother."_ Did these words mean absolutely nothing to him at all? Did her loyalty mean nothing, after all these years? All of her hopes and dreams, all of her efforts erased like it was nothing. Washed away like the sea. Hydes could never love, luck was never on their side and she _had_ to make him see that.

After a few moments thinking in dark recesses of her mind, she stopped in her tracks. Sensing another person hiding in the shadows.

"You can stop hiding; I know you're there."

She turned around and faced the person in question, who incidentally was her mother Fedora. Or rather her – Tenebrae mother as she was not her birth mother at all. But growing up with Captain Dance and Fedora, they were like her parents, the only ones she'd ever know.

Fedora stepped out of the shadows with her umbrella and a Monocane Dart in her pocket. She was told by Dance to bring Olalla back by any means necessary, but she'd try her hand at persuasion first. She did not want to be unkind to the only daughter she ever had in the world.

Fedora would be many things, but she loved Olalla and cared for her deeply.

"Hello darling, we've missed you at home. Won't you come back to us?"

Her dark sultry voice called out over the rain to her daughter and took a few steps closer to her – albeit being cautious. She really had missed her daughter and knew that her true purpose was with them, with Tenebrae.

"We know your struggle with your brother, darling. We want to help."

She took a few more steps so now that she was a couple inches away from the girl. Olalla gave Fedora the dark smoldering eye look, she knew it was the best way to repress any sort of emotion. It was a Hyde's way of being safe.

And yet – Fedora's words struck something within Olalla. Memories of her combing her hair, feasts and dances at Tenebrae headquarters. Fedora playing with a seven-year-old little girl, potion and poison lessons. Bonding moments between mother and daughter. It truly was a way to a girl's heart, no matter what kind of monster.

The young Hyde took a step back, feeling suddenly nervous and vulnerable. She shifted her weight from side to side, trying to figure out what to do. Should she fight or flight? She didn't know what to do now.

"I – I've missed you too, Fedora," admitted Olalla. "I won't interrogate you, on how you know the matter between Robert and I. I'm assuming Silas has used the toad to get the information he needed. I will ask this however: how do you plan to help me?"

Fedora moved to her daughter slowly before putting her arms around the young Hyde.

"Oh my dear, your father hadn't been the same since you left. He misses you dearly. Silas has the sight, dear. So naturally he would know where you were and he told us. Let's go home, and have a proper girl's night, hmm? We'll get you cleaned up and some food."

Olalla smiled at her mother, taking the chance at feeling like she belonged somewhere. Robert made her feel like she was nothing and a nuisance. At least with Tenebrae she felt a part of something. She embraced Fedora once more before being lead to the car in the alley way. She got in quickly and allowed Fedora to take her home.

They drove in a comfortable silence, as there wasn't much to say at the moment. Once they got to the Daily Mail building – headquarters to Tenebrae; they headed upstairs. Olalla was about to go to her room before realizing she really needed her blood spike. It was the device she used to take a blood and Monocane mixture to keep her as Hyde.

"Mother, where is my blood spike? I took one with me when I went out."

Fedora didn't judge or say anything about Olalla stealing it and leaving.

"I'll get it for you darling, just go upstairs and dry off. We'll have dinner in the dining hall."

Olalla smiled in an innocent way before heading upstairs to her room. Fedora grabbed the blood spike in one of the desks in the hall before going upstairs to change first.

She disrobed from her soggy clothing before grabbing a towel and drying it off. Going to the closet she put on a black dress that was fitting for dinner with matching black heels and elbow length black gloves. She redid her hair into a low chignon bun. Once satisfied she headed to Olalla's room bringing the blood spike with her, she knocked on the door gently and waited to be let in.

"Come in!"

Olalla's voice could be heard through the door. Fedora smiled and entered. Olalla looked the same, except she wore her black coat with the fur cuffs on the end and her hair was dry.

"I brought your blood spike, darling."

She passed it over, Olalla was over joyed and relieved to have it. She immediately stabbed herself with it, allowing her Hyde side to take over. She felt her eyes glow cyan and the power moving through her veins. She moaned gently before cracking and popping the muscles in her body to help her relax.

"Mmmm, much better. I've been Jekyll for the last little while with Robert. Wasn't my style at all. I felt weak and sick. I feel much more myself now."

She smiled. She put her blood spike on her bed before going down to dinner with Fedora. It was so nice to have a home to come to where you weren't judged for who you were. She thought Robert would understand – she thought wrong.

In the dining hall it was just them plus Silas, (a Tenebrae Henchman with an eyepatch) and Captain Dance. A huge spread of food was laid out: ham, potatoes, veggies, bread and butter and wine to drink. Dance hugged his daughter tight.

"I missed you, my darling."

He whispered and then helped her sit down. He went over to Fedora and kissed her lovingly. He looked at her with a love that nobody would expect out of this undead man.

"Thank you, you've done more than I can say. You've done well, Fedora."

He then allowed her to sit and they ate amongst themselves and talked about their next steps with what to do with Robert Jekyll.

Back at the Jekyll house, they all were eating the chicken curry that Ravi and Hermione made together. Everyone was quite silent until Robert noticed that Hermione was looking very melancholy.

"Are you alright? You seem like you're upset about something, what are you thinking?"

Hermione had been fiddling with her food for a while now that she barely even registered that Robert was talking to her until everyone was staring in concern. She looked up and realized they were waiting for her to answer.

"Oh! Sorry, I was miles away. I was just thinking about Olalla and what's going to happen. I mean she's probably gone back to Tenebrae and if she is, how are we going to face that?"

Robert moved to touch her hand gently with a small smile.

"I understand how you feel. But we'll just have to cope the best we can. To be honest, I wish I never kicked her out. She needed me and I rejected her. I love you, too. But she's my family. She's all the blood relatives I have left, apart from Renata and Maggie. I wish that I could have made things easier on her and not force her as Jekyll. I pushed her and now she's gone."

Hermione put her fork down and it was her turn to hold his hands. She felt so bad about everything that was happening and she felt partly responsible for the turmoil they've been in.

"I'm so sorry, Robert. I really am, but you were also defending me! She tried to kill me."

Robert nodded and looked away.

"I know, but that was her own way of being there for me. It was her Hyde way and I know it's hard to understand. But I shouldn't have done what I did. She might be even more dangerous now that she's out there in a hell bent rage."

Hermione sighed and then looked at the time. She gasped and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry darling, I have to go! I promised I'd go see Bella about my dress for tomorrow night! I might stay with her or at my house."

She kissed Robert before hugging Ravi and heading out to the Empire. Ravi grinned at Robert, who in turn, smiled bashfully and walked down into his laboratory.

The thought of Hermione's premiere made him slightly unnerved. He leaned against his desk of vials, potions and other scientific tools. He remembered Hermione's first movie audition like it was yesterday.

 _Robert had driven Hermione to the studio where she was about to have her first interview and screen test. It wasn't necessarily an audition as it was a test to see if Hermione would fit as a screen actress. The producers and directors had already heard of her success in theatre acting. But this was the real deal._

" _Oh Robert, I'm so nervous!"_

 _She said as she sat in the passenger side of his car. It was silver and beautiful. People could definitely tell that he had money. It was overcast that day and Hermione made sure to dress appropriate to the weather with a black waste coat over her green and white patterned dress._

 _Robert smiled at her encouragingly and took her hand._

" _Don't be! You're one of the best actresses out there. Not to mention a beautiful witch."_

 _He winked before kissing her on the cheek. Hermione was definitely getting used to this newfound affection. Robert went from "just want to be friends" to "I love you" and showed his affections more freely. It wasn't much, but a kiss on the cheek or forehead and hand holding was a huge leap for the young Jekyll._

 _She smiled and then they both got out of the car, they headed towards the entrance of the building. He kissed her forehead and wished her luck._

" _I'll be right here."_

 _He promised. He sat down on the bench outside, keeping his eye out for anything and anyone. However, when it started to rain he headed back into his car, but kept a look out nonetheless._

 _Hermione had been in the screen test for about half an hour. They took pictures of her and then put her in a little room where they asked her questions. Filming her in black and white. The man behind the camera was a very well off director from America, he was a tall black man with a sturdy build. He wasn't unkind, but was stern and serious._

" _So, Miss Granger. I know you've been very successful in theatre. But are you really ready for the big screen? Why do you want to be an actress?"_

 _His words rang out in her head like church bells. She listened to every word but the last part was what struck her. This was her life, her livelihood. It wasn't a want anymore; it was a_ _ **need**_ _._

" _I don't_ _ **want**_ _to be an actress. Actually. I_ _ **need**_ _to be."_

 _He asked her a few more questions about family and friends before then deciding that she was the one. He cast her as Queen Henrietta for the film. He wished her well on her day._

 _The young witch headed out of the building but before she got two feet away, she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder. She screamed and fell to the floor. Blood everywhere and people screaming calling for help. Robert saw this across the road and ran to her, when Hannigan a red-headed man with a moustache, wearing a black suit with a top hat stopped Robert._

 _He was from MIO; the very people they were trying to avoid._

" _Sorry Robert, just doing orders. Bulstrode says."_

 _He then shot Robert with a sleep dart and then the MIO agents put the couple in the back of a black van and headed off towards headquarters._

 _Hermione woke up feeling groggy and in pain. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a cell of some sort. A bench behind her and a light above her head, the door was a metal door. Almost like an asylum cell. She noticed her hands were tied behind her back and she wasn't on the bench but an ordinary chair._

 _She looked at her shoulder, blood stained her dress, but she could tell they stitched her up. The door opened. A frightened gasp escaped her lips. A man with a tweed suit, slightly balding and a grin on his face entered the room._

" _Hello, Miss Granger. So very nice to meet you."_

 _He leaned against the door frame before taking another chair like hers, flipping it around and straddling it. His elbows resting on the back of the chair. Hermione knew this was Bulstrode. The man Robert always had a problem with. Hyde in particular._

" _Why am I here, where is here?"_

 _Bulstrode smiled gently and sighed._

" _Miss Granger, I don't mean to alarm you but you are in MIO Headquarters. I know you've heard of us as we've heard of you. Hyde's…lover."_

 _The last word left his lips like poison, a voice of repulsion. He moved closer to her._

" _Now, tell me. What are you? Who are you and why in heaven's name are you with Hyde? I bet you have all his pretty little secrets in that beautiful and intelligent mind of yours."_

 _His index finger tracing her temple. She tried to inch away._

" _I'm not telling you a thing. I don't care what you do! I won't betray him!"_

 _Bulstrode sighed and got up, pushing the chair away and pacing moving around her._

" _Now listen closely, my dear. Hyde is very dangerous. And he doesn't value you, he only values himself. I mean he's stringing you and Bella Charming along."_

 _Hermione gasped at the mention of her best friend's name._

" _Oh yes. I know everybody that you know, I know about your mother and your sisters. I know pretty much everything there is, except what powers you possess. You're not like Hyde, so what kind of monster are you?"_

 _His face very close to hers now, their eyes boring into each other. Hermione smirked darkly, not intimidated anymore._

" _The worst kind."_

 _Bulstrode smirked back, playing this little bitch's game._

" _Alright, I'll play along. Listen, I have a proposition for you. I'll leave your family and friends alone. I'll leave you alone. All you need to do is one thing for me. Spy on Hyde. Or Jekyll. But mostly Hyde. He and I don't get along. He won't play fair, you seem like a woman that listens to reason. So, you side with us we'll pay you handsomely for it, you can go on with your career…"_

 _Hermione listened but she was not going to back down. She would never betray Robert. It would kill him and Hyde would never forgive her._

" _If not, I'll find out your secrets and ruin that acting career of yours Miss Granger. I'll bury you in the dirt. So, what shall it be? Hmm?"_

 _Hermione took a deep breath, she then sighed. In her head she tried her best to keep calm and focussed on Robert. She could hear his screams and roars of rage down the hall where they were keeping him. She thought in her head in hopes he'd hear her._

" _Robert, if you can hear my voice, I need your help. Bulstrode is trying to make me spy on you. Please get me out!"_

 _She wasn't sure if it worked, but if it did she'd know. She looked up at Bulstrode, about ready to come up with a lie to tell him when she heard Hyde's door burst open. The impact of the door hitting the hallway could be felt, it shook the building. The sound of metal clanking and creaking could be heard as well. Hyde was then standing behind Bulstrode with his arms crossed, His cronies already on the floor knocked out._

" _Hey, asshole. That's enough chit chat for one day. She's not for you." He shook his head and popped him in the face breaking his nose. Blood spilling down his face. Hyde then pushed him against the wall and kicked him in the groin._

" _I told you Bulstrode stay away from me, stay away from my friends and family and stay away from my girlfriend."_

 _He smacked him again knocking him out before helping Hermione with her binds before pulling her up._

" _You alright?"_

 _Hermione nodded. He took her hand and grabbed his coat before running with her out of the building eventually landing on the roof._

" _Thanks." Her voice breathless, the sun was finally shining now, glaring her sight slightly._

" _I heard your voice in there. Did you use magic?"_

 _Hermione smiled and nodded pretty proud of herself._

" _Yes! I didn't think it would work. Glad it did, he's a monster… No pun intended."_

 _Hyde's barking laugh could be heard. He shrugged his jacket on and then motioned for her to come to him, he was standing on the ledge of the roof. She went to him and he scooped her up in his arms before jumping down and landing on his feet to the ground._

 _Hermione had clenched her eyes shut when he did that, but he put her down gently and straightened her up. She looked up at him slightly dazed before he kissed her._

" _Can you get home alright? I've gotta go see a Charming lady."_

 _He smiled. She nodded and watched him head off into the alley way that lead to the Empire. She then headed home._

Robert was breathing heavy, thinking about that day. It was terrifying to see Hermione in pain. He thought she was shot dead! However, he realized that MIO meant for that to happen to capture the both of them.

That's when Robert started to realize this was never going to end. Not until Dance got what he wanted. Robert would never open the Calyx, not for anyone. Although, Robert had no idea what was about to come.

The Empire. It seemed to be the only place in Hermione's world that was forever unchanging. It smelled of the same things and looked the same as usual. It was her comfort zone, her place to unwind. She also loved to see her best friend.

As Hermione walked in she noticed Bella working the bar this time around. Bella looked up half expecting to see Hyde strolling in, but saw Hermione instead. The bar owner smiled as Hermione approached already getting her a glass of her favourite cherry whiskey.

"'Ello darlin'. How's things?"

Hermione grinned accepting her drink and sipping on it gently.

"Great! I mean, my premiere is tomorrow night! I'm very excited. Only thing is, I need a dress."

Her facial expression changed from one of excitement to one of worry. Bella smirked gently and then sipped her own drink before motioning Hermione to come on back with her.

They went to the back and up the stairs to Bella's private room. She then saw the closet of dresses that Bella owned.

"Take your pick, love. I'm sure one of them will fit and if not, I can tailor a little."

She winked gently. The bar was pretty dead tonight so Bella didn't care if she stayed up with Hermione for a while. Hermione looked through the closet, in awe. Endless dresses, skirts, wraps, and other things were beautiful and glamorous. She finally found the perfect dress. At least for style.

It was a beautiful midnight blue dress with silver sequins and diamonds. It had little slits in the shoulders, which were mostly a spaghetti strap style. It came down low in the chest and cinched in all the right places to show off curves. Bella smiled wide at Hermione's choice.

"That'll look spectacular on you! Go try it on!"

Bella was just as excited for her best friend. It was a huge deal in her career and she'd grown up since the start of the summer. Hermione was starting to grow into her own woman and Bella was damn proud of that!

Hermione did as Bella asked, going into the bathroom. She stripped out of her other dress and put on Bella's. She then came out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look?"

Bella's eyes widened in awe at the beauty of her friends.

"Stunning! Absolutely!" She looked Hermione up and down and the circled her making sure the dress fit properly.

"It fits you perfect! Come see!" She dragged Hermione by the arm and showed her in the oval floor length mirror.

Hermione gasped at how beautiful she looked and sexy! It showed off enough cleavage but not too much, it fit her in the hips and all her curvy places. Bella was just a little bit taller, so she'd have to hem it slightly.

"I'll hem the bottom up a bit and you can totally have it! It looks better on you darling. It really does."

Hermione smiled wide as she hugged her best friend. Tears filling her eyes slightly.

"Thank you so much, Bella. For everything. Really." Bella knew exactly what Hermione meant, tears filling her eyes as well.

"My pleasure Hermione, truly. Now, go home to your mum and tell her the great news!"

She chuckled and wiped her eyes. Hermione nodded and then went to change again before handing Bella the dress and headed home.

Hermione spent that night spending time with her mother and sisters. They oohed and ahhed her dress and talked about how she'd definitely be a star if she wasn't one already.

This would be her breakout role and that dress was only the start! It was nice to spend time with the girls and her mother as she hadn't been very social with her family lately. She then headed to bed when she got tired and got excited about what tomorrow evening would hold.

The big night of the premiere quickly approached. Everyone was getting themselves ready. Hermione had her hair in rollers as she put on her make up. Posy and Petrova were getting themselves ready as well. Petrova decided to wear a black dress with a lace backing to it. Recently, she had become a bit more feminine, at least with events like this. She straightened her thick black hair and made it tame.

"I'm so excited for you, Hermione! We're going to be the talk of the town. Hermione Granger's sisters!"

She put her hand up like in a headline motion. Hermione just swatted her sister on the behind with a hair brush and giggled.

"Stop it, I am not going to change who I am for fame, alright?" Petrova hugged her sister and looked at her through the mirror.

"I am really proud of you, and I hope you have an amazing life, really."

Margarete's voice could then be heard from her bedroom.

"Enough chit-chat. Get going girls! Robert will be here any minute, so finish up!"

The sisters smiled at each other before finishing up. Once Hermione's make up was finished she put her dress on and took the rollers out, doing some finishing touches and hair sprayed it.

She put a little bit of perfume on and once she was about to get her heels and purse the door knocked.

"He's here!"

Posy said excitedly and opened the door for him.

"Welcome, Robert." She bowed her ballet bow in a joking manner and let him in. Robert just laughed and smiled down at her before hugging her gently.

"Why thank you Posy."

He waited at the front door as Petrova and Margarete came downstairs. They hugged Robert and smiled.

"You look dashing!" Petrova complimented. She could tell he shaved and did his hair. He wore a regular black suit and his hat. Robert flushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, you look amazing too."

He then noticed Hermione coming down the stairs. She almost took his breath away and he could even feel Hyde stir inside him. However, he would not let Hyde out just yet. This was an important event; he did not wish to ruin it for his girlfriend.

"You look so beautiful."

Hermione smiled wide and kissed him gently.

"You don't look too bad yourself. And thank you. Bella gave me the dress. She hemmed it for me before she went to get herself ready. She'll be meeting us there."

She explained as they headed out of the house and into Robert's car. Hermione sat in front and the other girls sat in the back. They then headed down to the theatre to watch the premiere of the movie.

Once they got there, it was mania! People cheering and applauding. Cameras going off making everything flash brightly. Robert parked the car at the entrance of the theatre and got out before letting Hermione and her family out. He paid the valet to take his car around the back. Hermione smiled at everyone and took Robert's hand.

This was insane! Everything was so new to the both of them and they weren't used to this kind of attention. Bella met them on the red carpet in a flowy red dress that came just above the ankles. She wore a matching red ruby necklace and earrings. She hugged Hermione tightly as they headed inside. Garson and Ravi were there too.

"I didn't know you two were coming!"

The young witch said ecstatically. They hugged her and congratulated her before they all went to their seats.

When they sat down, Ravi and Garson were behind Hermione and Robert, he whispered.

"We didn't think we were, but decided to, we came through the back to get away from the craziness."

Hermione laughed gently and turned in her seat to look at the young boy.

"You look great, Ravi. Very dashing. Like your brother."

She complimented and held Robert's hand. Soon the chatter died down, the lights dimmed and Hermione turned back around in her seat as the movie began.

The movie started out with music and Hermione's name appeared on the screen. Her sisters and mother got excited. Hermione on the other hand was so nervous. She was worried it was going to be horrible.

She felt so anxious, she was shaking. Robert looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"You're wonderful, so don't worry."

He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and held her close. She relaxed slightly and smiled resting her head on his shoulder. It was nice to have someone who loved you, support you through your career, even amid the insanity.

Hermione then sat up as she saw herself on screen in her biggest moment. Her character was saying goodbye to her lover as he was heading over seas.

"Goodbye, my love. I shall come back for you. Write to me while I'm gone."

Screen Hermione cried as she said goodbye, her final and last words coming out in an emotional tone.

"I will."

The music set the scene and Hermione noticed how many people were actually crying. She felt so proud of herself for doing the best that she could. She remembered doing that scene over countless times and finally she nailed it the final cut.

Robert smiled down at her and kissed her gently. Margarete and Bella were trying not to cry. Petrova and Posy were giggling. Garson seemed slightly bored but also impressed with Hermione's acting and Ravi hugged Hermione from behind.

Once the credits rolled and the lights came on Hermione stood up and hugged Robert. They moved out of the aisles before she hugged the rest of her family.

"Wonderful, bloody wonderful."

Bella said as she hugged Hermione still drying her tears. Margarete did the same.

"I'm so proud of you, Hermione! I knew you'd do well!"

The security then told Hermione and company that the press wanted to see her and Robert outside in the lobby. They needed some press coverage. Margarete and Bella decided to take the girls with them. Hermione and Robert held hands again before opening the doors.

"Deep breath." Hermione whispered towards Robert. He nodded.

Everything happened so fast, not only were the press going insane. Hermione had young girls coming up to her telling her how amazing she was; how beautiful she was. She signed autographs and tried her best to keep her composure as fame was starting to hit her.

Robert lead her towards the police and tried his best to protect her, he could tell Hyde was near but kept him at bay a little bit longer. The press waved Hermione and him over.

"Miss Granger! What a success, any new films you will be in?"

"Hermione! You look beautiful, what are you wearing!"

"Is that Dr. Robert Jekyll? Are you two together?"

"I can't believe you and the famous doctor are together. Can you tell us how you met?"

Hermione was feeling very overwhelmed. Question after question bombarding her. Robert wrapped his arm around her waist and surprisingly handled the press very well.

"Well, we met in the same pub as our friend Bella Charming. She's a mutual friend you see. I have never seen myself as famous, but I guess now I truly am." He smiled keeping Hermione up. She smiled up at him in pride before looking at the other media.

"I got this dress from Bella as well. She's got very good taste! As for other films I am not in line for anything right now, but who knows." She shrugged and smiled in an innocent way.

They had barely begun answering questions before everyone became silent and uneasy. People started to back away as low thuds could be heard. It didn't take long for Robert to noticed the hooded figures in the lobby. Robert turned around quickly to noticed that the Grangers had been hurt, gashes on their foreheads like they were being knocked out could be seen.

Bella took Posy in her arms trying to protect her from falling. Other people screamed and scrambled for help trying to get out. Some were unsuccessful.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please don't panic. This is all an act! Nothing you see here is real!"

The familiar voice of the man that Hermione and Robert had been trying to destroy could be heard down the hall. He moved silkily through the crowd. It was Captain Dance.

Hermione turned around holding Robert's hand, their blood both running cold. He planned this whole thing. He was going to try and kill everybody in this room. Garson and Ravi hid behind one of the big pillars holding up the theatre.

Robert's eyes widened in horror as Dance approached him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello, Robert," Dance greeted him.

"Ladies and gentleman", called Captain Dance and everyone could hear him, "For your entertainment only I proudly present: The Song of the Nibelungs! Final Act, Scene one!"

A gully of black smoke could be seen, it transformed itself into a horse with yellow glowing eyes. It looked menacing and evil. Hermione tightened her grip on Robert's hand and arm, she stood very close to him. Luckily she had her wand on her, which her mother cleverly told her to bring. She wasn't sure why, but she figured it was a protective mother's idea.

The horse flew around Hermione and Robert in a circle, surrounding the couple. Once the smoke dissipated it was revealed that it was Silas and the other Tenebrae goons. Hooded skull like creatures called the Vetala could be seen as well.

Robert noticed all this and realized that Captain Dance orchestrated this whole thing perfectly. They were outnumbered completely! He then turned to Hermione.

"You take the ones on the right, and I on the left?"

Hermione nodded, she kissed Robert gently before letting him go.

"I love you, we stick together. No matter what. Try not to die." He nodded and kissed her back.

"I love you to, my love. I promise I won't die. Never say die."

Dance came very close to the couple, breaking up their little love talk. He smirked at the both of them.

"Where is is my sister, where's Olalla?"

Robert asked Dance, he needed to know. He assumed she was back with Dance now that everything had happened.

"Oh?" Dance chuckled. "So now you suddenly care for her? After she only tried to help you in her own way. Well I can tell you this: you won't be getting her back."

Another figure pushed itself through the crowd and next to Dance. It was Olalla Hyde. Her eyes flashed between the couple and stared daggers at Hermione. She then looked back at Robert.

"Hello, Robert." She smirked at him. "I told you, luck never shines down on us Hydes. Now you will have to learn the hard way."

"Boo."

Dance whispered, but once that simple word left this mouth the bandits and Vetala attacked. Hermione took out her wand and used her magic to push back as many of the creatures that were around her.

She gasped as Robert got flung to the other side of the room. His hat going somewhere else. Once he landed on the floor a growl left his lips. Hyde came out to play.

One of the Vetala's headed towards Hyde, but before it could attack with its dagger Hyde grabbed it by the shoulders and smirked.

"Tell Dance the theatre, is cancelled."

He then dropped it and kicked it in the stomach sending it flying into the other side of the room. He raced quickly through the room and stood by Hermione's side, fighting beside her.

"Finally! Some fun at last and something I'm good at." He grinned. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Margarete watched as Captain Dance threatened her daughter. She would do all it took to destroy him. She didn't know why he wanted her and Robert. However – she needn't know the reasons. She just knew she had to protect her daughter.

She gave Bella a look that said: _we'll fight, together_. Hermione didn't know this, but Margarete knew more than she ever let on. She knew Bella far longer than Hermione. And at times helped Bella fight common criminals that came into the Empire or threatened Bella.

Tonight was no different, she knew they must do the same for their friends and family.

Bella had her hand at fighting the bandits. She drop kicked one in the groin and then pulled him by the collar and smashed his head into the wall, blood splattering against it. The second bandit she punched across the face, then moving to block his hand and head butt him.

The bar owner was no stranger to fighting, she learned quick from her father and street smarts mixed with that experience made her strong enough for Silas and the other henchmen. Monsters she had a harder time with, but she trusted Hermione and Hyde on that one.

Hermione on the opposite side of things watched her friends and family become frightened and confused. They never knew this side of Hermione and Robert's life. She gave Bella a _protect my family_ look and another to her mother that said: _I'm so very sorry._

Bella looked at Margarete as they both fought together. Her face sour with anger.

"Captain Dance is going to regret this! I swear he will!"

She had known Margarete since she was a teenager and helped her father work the bar. Margarete and her father taught her all she needed to know to defend herself. And Margarete was a damn good fighter too, so it was good to know she was no damsel in distress.

Hermione watched her mother and Bella fight together, Mag had her gun out now. An enemy laid dead behind the young witch as Mag protected her daughter. Shots rang out and Bella also picked up another gun off a dead man. Margarete showed Bella how to use it.

Dance and Fedora high tailed it around a pillar and hid for cover. Hyde was throwing people mercilessly as Hermione used her magic. Hermione looked at her lover and then her mother.

"Looks like we've got things to tell one another. I didn't know my mother fought."

Margarete watched Bella's fighting skills and was impressed by them. She hadn't seen someone fight like that other than Bella's father. Margarete stood up, loading the gun and keeping an eye out. She watched as Robert got knocked down, but then get back up and fight in a manner so otherworldly.

She watched her daughter, looking as beautiful as ever fight alongside him. Using her spells and a few muggle fighting skills. She either learned from Bella or her boyfriend as she knew Margarete never did teach her daughter.

As Hermione spoke to him she didn't noticed Dance giving Olalla the go ahead to attack her mother. He did underestimate Mrs. Granger and the young witch herself.

Bella had just turned around about to tell Mag something when Olalla ran towards Mag and knocked her out.

"Sorry to ruin your duo."

Olalla's cold voice rang out and made Bella's blood run cold. Hyde was busy unravelling himself from a bandit that was on top of him. He growled as he broke his assailant's hand and threw them to the ground. He looked at Hermione as he stood up.

"Looks like you didn't expect that, eh?"

They had already defeated most of the bandits and some Vetala, however there were still more they needed to defeat and Dance was another person they had to defeat still.

"We need a plan. Sure I can beat the shit out of everything I see, but even I cannot keep up."

Hermione barely even registered what Hyde even said. The sight of Olalla attacking her mother had sent her over the edge. With a fury that she hadn't felt in a long while, the witch ran as fast as she could. It was like time stopped for a split second or two and then she pummled the Hyde twin to the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from my mother, you whore!"

She was so filled with rage that she didn't even care if her lover heard the insult. Fucking with her, or Hyde or her friends was one thing. But fucking with her sisters or her mother was something that was unforgivable in the witch's eyes. Her hands went around Olalla's throat in a vice grip, she barely let go until Hyde showed up.

Hyde went over and touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, stop! We can't do this now!"

Hermione heard Hyde's words and then let go of his sister. He was right, this wasn't the time and they needed to devise a plan to survive. Margarete slowly got up and went into Bella's arms as they huddled against the wall.

Olalla choked and gagged as Hermione's hands were on her, however Olalla could understand this. It was fury. A fury to fight for someone you loved. The fury that made you want to protect that person no matter what. She then coughed as Hermione let go. She snarled at the witch.

"Oh, so now you have the guts to fight? Where was that when I tried to kill you in that alley way? Hmm?"

Hyde pulled Hermione up, he looked at Margarete who told him to protect her daughter no matter what. He nodded in promise.

He was hurt at Hermione's insult – although what hurt more was seeing Olalla this vengeful and in her deadly element. A place where he wasn't sure he'd be able to bring her back from. But that could wait till later. They needed to defeat Dance.

Hermione and Hyde stood in the middle of the room, searching for him. Screams and cries could be heard, but it was like everything was starting to slow down. She took his hand. Just then amid the chaos Dance appeared with a smirk on his face. Olalla and Fedora now beside him. The Calyx was in his hand, he held it up for them to see.

"Well I think this might be hard for both of you to believe. I have the Calyx. And I intend to open it, destroying you and your friends."

He was speaking mostly to Hyde. Hyde just snarled his hands going into fists.

"I don't believe you. Only I am able to open it. You said so yourself."

Hyde's voice was calm and almost mocking but there was also a snarl in his voice. And maybe a little bit of disbelief. Dance just smirked and passed the Calyx to Olalla.

"You think so? Well, you and Olalla are twins. You share the same bloodline." He looked at his daughter proudly. "Open the Calyx, my mad child."

Hermione stood with Hyde, looking all around her. She noticed that Ravi and Garson came back with Hills. They probably slipped off throughout the insanity and brought help. Hills was wielding a sword now, trying to fight of Vetala.

She knew that Robert had to defeat the Calyx. She looked at Olalla, who was staring straight into her eyes, forming that mental connection. She heard Olalla's voice in her head ring out:

" _Kill its heart. Every time the heart beats it gets stronger. If you kill it within the first beat, you'll be alright. As it gets stronger it will destroy Robert and everyone around him."_

It was like a whisper, like Olalla was standing right behind her whispering into her ear. She didn't even know that Olalla could perform telepathy or that it would work on Hermione since they didn't have a strong connection. Though she assumed that because she was a witch and Olalla was also a Hyde it drew a connection regardless.

Hermione was scared, she didn't want to die. She had a whole life ahead of her, and tonight was the highlight of her life. Now it was going to be taken away by Tenebrae. With Hyde by her side, she somehow felt like everything was going to be alright.

She turned around to look at Bella and her mother. She wanted them to know she loved them and that everything would work out. She gave them a teary eyed look. Everything in her face said: _I love you and I will miss you._

Olalla watched everything happen in slow motion, she realized that she had gone too far. She loved her brother dearly and now this was their end.

Hermione only loved Robert and would do what she could for him. She would fight and die for him. Just as she would for her own brother. She opened her mind to Hermione, allowing her to warn Robert.

Hyde looked at Hermione, squeezing her hand and then looked back at Dance.

"Open the Calyx, Olalla!"

Olalla looked at her brother and his girlfriend. She then opened the jar. A huge blood red beam of light slowly started to come out of it. The light came foreward and hit Hyde and Hermione; also everyone in the room.

Hyde roared in pain.

"Kill the heart Robert!" Hermione's voice came out quick, she needed to warn him. "It'll get stronger!"

He immediately started to run as fast as he could. Hermione used her wand to slow things down. Everyone seemed to be frozen in time. Bullets zooming past them, Hills and her swored. Bella helping Margarete get hit from a bullet by Fedora.

Hermione ran with Hyde, every step like a beating heart. The heart of the Calyx getting stronger and louder every second that passed by.

Finally Robert was in front of Olalla, she didn't flinch or move. She took her stand and watched Robert come close. He was about to put his hand in the jar to crush the heart. But before he could, he thought of everything that happened in his life. Flashbacks of Bella, Hermione, Garson and Ravi. Flashbacks of the Empire, and the fights he had but also of his sister.

"I wish I could take everything back, Olalla. I am sorry," he whispered, "Please, forgive me."

Hermione was only a couple steps behind him, about to take another step but before she could complete her action Hyde put his hand into the jar. Excruciating pain filled his hand going up to his arm like it was being torn off. He then used all of this strength and crushed the heart.

A huge explosion of light and the ground shaking violently. Hermione and Hyde felt the blast the most. Knocking them back onto the floor. It was quiet, it was black and there was nothingness.

A few hours later, Hermione woke up with the worst feeling. Her head hurt, and every part of her body. She groaned and her brows furrowed as she awoke. She sat up slightly, coughing as dust and debris filled the air from the explosion. She looked around her, her breath catching in her throat as panic rose up.

She saw everyone around her, not moving. She wasn't sure if they were dead or alive. But they most certainly looked dead. She looked to see Robert unconscious on the floor.

She mustered up the strength and scrambled to him. She looked down at him shaking him.

"Robert? _**Robert**_!"

She shook him again and again. She felt her breathing turn into quick panicked breaths.

" _ **Robert!**_ Wake up, please, _please_ wake up!" She cried, her head on his chest. Her tears wetting his clothes as she sobbed.

"P-Please, don't be dead!"

For Robert everything hurt. He could feel this stinging and burning pain that would not go away. He could faintly hear Hermione's muffled cries, telling him to wake up.

 _Wake up Robert! For her!_

Was all the voice in his head could tell him. He needed her as much as she needed him. Robert groaned in pain as he woke up, he could feel Hermione's body against his, her tears on his clothes. He coughed and went to sit up slightly. Hermione gasped as he arose. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes full of relief and love.

"Oh, Robert!"

She cupped his face and then hugged him. He felt her cling to him, like a lost child. He hugged her back and soothed her, smelling the scent of her perfume. Something that always calmed him. It disappated as soon as it came. He sighed, finally getting up and helping up Hermione.

They were alive! Everything was going to be alright! It had to be. But when he stood up, what he saw wasn't what he expected. He looked at everyone and then at his girlfriend. Everyone seemed to be…dead.

 _No, no! This can't be! Everyone, dead?!_

It broke his heart in two, seeing all this loved ones on the floor motionless. It took all the energy he had to not cry at this sight.

"We need to leave," he placed his hands on her shoulders, with a very serious look as he swallowed hard, "The place will be swarming with MIO agents soon, we can't be here when they get here. We should probably leave England, otherwise they won't stop until they find us."

Hermione nodded in understanding. _Where would they go?_ She then thought of when she was a child and her mother used to take her to France. It was Margarete Granger's home country and Hermione went there with her sisters one year when she was thirteen. It seemed to be the most sensible.

"Let's go to Paris."

It seemed to be the best place to start a new life without neglecting the old one. It was a place of love, debauchery and no judgements. It was perfect for them, for Hyde in particular.

They headed towards the Jekyll house first to pick up the Jeziquel book and some clothes. They then headed to Hermione's home where she could pack at bag. It was hard for her, emotional. It was a place of many memories and a home to her. But now her family was gone and that was the end of the life she knew. Once packed they got into a cab and headed to the train station. It didn't take long to get there, most of the streets were still barren from it being the early morning. She couldn't believe they had fought all night.

Hermione and Robert stayed silent for most of the trip to the station, - what would they talk about that they didn't already know or experience? Everyone was dead and they'd start a new life, that much was certain.

Once at the train station, they paid the cab, grabbed their tickets and got the early morning train. Robert helped her with their luggage as they boarded into first class and got into their compartment.

They looked at each other with a look of love, relief and loss. They then started out the window, in perpetual silence to a new life that they'd start together.

Long after Hermione and Robert left, another shadowy figure woke up amongst the rubble. His body ached and he felt like spitting up blood from the blow of the Calyx. Coughing, Captain Dance arose.

What had happened? Dance looked around in confusion until he saw what really happened. His eyes widened when he saw the Calyx beside Olalla. It was shattered into pieces.

 _ **No, NO!**_

He was supposed to get enteral life! They were supposed to be Gods! Decades of work. Gone! Destroyed! By Hyde and his two-bit whore! Dance was fuming, clenching and grinding his teeth. Tenebrae has suffered a significant blow to their organization.

He noticed all the bodies around him, however he knew they were not dead and he'd used them to his advantage. Whatever it took to bring Hyde down he would do it!

Dance slowly let his gaze drift towards the streets of London. MIO would show up soon and he knew they had to get out of there. Otherwise, there'd be questions. He decided to take all the people here with him.

Robert and Hermione could run, but they would not be able to outrun him. This wasn't over, it had only just _**begun.**_

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
